


Chances

by Sinfulsoup78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulsoup78/pseuds/Sinfulsoup78
Summary: The first chapter is pretty tame. The story gets darker later on. Trigger warnings for abuse, domestic abuse, implied rape, violence, name calling/bullying and occasional swearing, just to be sure. I'd hate for someone to be triggered.Please, enjoy, and let me know what y'all think :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty tame. The story gets darker later on. Trigger warnings for abuse, domestic abuse, implied rape, violence, name calling/bullying and occasional swearing, just to be sure. I'd hate for someone to be triggered.
> 
> Please, enjoy, and let me know what y'all think :)

It had been just over a week since she'd fled the hospital, and the bruises she bore showed no signs of fading. She turned, looking herself over in the full length mirror, trying to decide if she was supposed to be a painting or someone's leftover palette.

".....and eight inches of snow fell overnight with another six to eight expected in the next twenty four hours," the radio announced as she busied herself making coffee.

A dog's bark had her edging back from the window. _He's found me!_ she thought. _He's found me and now he's going to kill me!_

Chancing a peek out the window, she saw the dog, a big tan brown animal, at the edge of the clearing, jumping around and barking at...a bear.

Shucking on her jacket, she grabbed the shotgun from it's hiding place and went outside. Aiming the gun into the air, she fired, the noise scaring the bear who took off back into the forest.

The dog, a German Shepard she discovered, came running up towards her, stopping a few feet away from her before running back to where the bear had been. The dog looked at her and came running back, again stopping a few feet from her before running back.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint," she mumbled, reloading the shotgun as she cautiously made her way through the clearing. The dog came bounding back, bouncing around her feet before going and sitting near a tree.

Approaching slowly, carefully, she had the shotgun half raised, ready to shoot if this was a trap. 

But the sight that awaited was very far from being a trap.

A man sat, his back against the tree, an arm over a rucksack. His eyes were closed, his nose and lips having a very slight blue tinge to them. Snow covered his hair and half his legs that were splayed out in front of him.

The dog growled as she went to check his pulse. "I'm not gonna hurt him. I just wanna make sure he's alright," she said to the dog. Falling silent, the dog watched as she put her fingers to the man's neck, checking for a pulse."He's alive," she smiled at the dog. "That's what you were trying to tell me, wasn't it?" Looking back at the little cabin, she wondered how she was going to get the man inside. And then the thought hit her. The dog growled again as she stood up. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I have to get something and then we'll get your master inside."

Going to her woodshed, she grabbed the two sleds she had and tied them together with some rope. It then took her the better part of fifteen minutes to wrangle the man onto the sleds. 

"Okay," she puffed, her breath visible in the cold air. "Now we just gotta him up to the house. Think you can help me?" she asked the dog. "Ah, who am I kidding? You probably don't understand a word I'm saying, do ya?"

She didn't know quite how she managed it, but she got him up to the cabin and inside and onto the bed. She took off his boots first, then his socks which were soaked through. His jacket and shirts came next, exposing a hard, muscled, tan chest with a light sprinkling of hair across it. His jeans came off next and then she pulled the covers over him before taking off his underwear, trying to preserve his modesty.

Her body ached, different places screaming at her as she undressed this unconscious man, knowing that she needed to get him warmed up. Getting a towel, she dried his hair as gently as she could. She looked down at him, wondering who he was and what he was doing all the way out in the middle of nowhere.

Going to the kitchen, she heated up some leftover casserole, dumping two thirds into a bowl for the dog, who scoffed it down so quickly it made her wonder if the dog actually ate it or just inhaled it. The dog, having finished its meal, made its way through the cabin and curled up on the floor next to the bed where it's master slept.

Leaning against the door frame, she eyed the two of them, this man and his dog. Wondered about their story. Wondered what had bought them out here. Wondered if this man was like those other men that she had known who could be quite decent to an animal but who didn't think twice about beating her. Wondered again if she had done the right thing, letting them in here.

Zach had said he would kill her if she left again. Said he would do _whatever_ it took to track her down. He had nearly killed her the last time she'd tried to leave. And now, here she was, on the run from a very powerful man that could quite easily have her killed. _And you're letting a strange man and his dog into your hideout? They could be here to kill you!_ she chided herself. But she didn't think that, not really. Right now, this man and his dog needed her, even if they couldn't communicate it.

\---------------  
  
A thunking noise had her awake almost instantly, nearly falling out of the armchair as she sat up. Her body screamed in agony at the sudden movement, making her whimper. The dog was already at her side, head tilted. "Sorry," she said to the dog, patting its head affectionately. "I dropped my book."  
  
A small groan came from the direction of the bed. Going to stand next to the bed, she looked at the still sleeping form of the man. The blue tinge that she had noticed when she first saw him near the tree was gone, his cheeks now flushed with color.  
  
"He's looking better," she said to the dog, giving it a scratch behind it's ear. "I think a couple days' rest and your master should be okay."  
  
She went back and sat in the chair opposite the bed and picked up her book.  
  
\----------------  
  
Late morning sunshine streamed in through a break in the curtain, hitting her eyes. Turning as best she could in the armchair, she took in the room, only for her eyes to land on a set of hazel ones.  
  
She sat up, wincing in pain as the blanket she had draped over herself fell to the floor. "You, you're awake!" she stammered.  
  
"It would seem so," he replied with a smile.  
  
"How, how are you feeling?" she stuttered, wariness and surprise welling up within her.  
  
He shrugged. "A lot better than what I was a couple of days ago. Thanks to you." He smiled again, his cheeks dimpling.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked, her own stomach feeling empty. "I've got some soup made I could heat up or I could make-"  
  
"Soup would be fine," he replied, cutting her off.  
  
"Soup it is then," she said, heading for the door.  
  
"Hope you're hungry," she said entering the bedroom a few minutes later with a tray laden with a bowl of soup, a couple of slices of bread and a glass of water.  
  
As he sat upright in bed, the blanket fell, revealing the tan, muscular chest that she had admired after taking off his wet clothes.  
  
"Here," she said, recovering herself and placing the tray on his lap. "Tuck in."  
  
"Thank you," he said, those dimples of his showing again. Tucking her legs up under her, she made herself as comfortable as she could on the armchair, book in hand, surreptitiously watching as he wolfed down the meal.  
  
"Thank you," he said again looking over at her. "That was fantastic!"  
  
Chuckling, she said, "It was only tomato soup. Nothing to write home about."  
  
"I don't suppose there's any more where that came from?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, coming over to retrieve the tray. "Just give me a minute to get it for you."  
  
"I'm Sam by the way," he said when she returned with his second bowl of soup. "And that's Bones," he added pointing at the dog who lay on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Hey Bones," she said from her spot on the armchair. The dog got up and trotted over. "So your name's Bones, hey?" The dog jumped up, putting its front paws on her knees, sniffing and licking her face. "At least I know what to call you now," she laughed as the dog licked her cheek again, and she scratched behind the ears. "I'm Lily."  
  
"I think he likes you," Sam said from the bed.  
  
"I think I like him too," she laughed, still playing with the dog.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for some flashbacks (possibly PTSD), name calling/bulling and implied rape. Don't want anyone to be triggered.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading :)

Hot water cascaded over her body, easing some of her aches. Her body still looked like someone's discarded paint palette, but at least it was getting easier to move.

"Bones!" Lily exclaimed, catching the door frame to stop herself from falling over the dog as she exited the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, rounding the corner. His hissed growl had Lily looking up at him, confusion on her features. Following his line of sight, she looked down at herself, realizing too late that her robe had fallen open, the knuckle prints clearly visible just under her collarbone. She couldn't hide the flinch at the anger she saw in his eyes even as she pulled her robe tight around her.

"I'm sorry. I should go," she muttered, her gaze firmly on the floor.

"It's half past nine at night! And we're in the middle of nowhere! Where are you gonna go?" Sam asked incredulously, and watched as she visibly jumped at his words, seeming to shrink back into herself.

She jumped again as he threw his hands up in the air before he turned and strode out of the cabin, Bones following his master to the door.

Closing the bedroom door, Lily stood in front of the mirror, examining the knuckle marks, wondering why Sam was so upset about it. It wasn't like she hadn't deserved it. She hadn't behaved, hadn't done what she was told. And disobedience deserved punishment. This just happened to be hers. She was just a bad person through and through. _But am I really, though?_

The cold night air did nothing to calm Sam's temper. Trudging through the snow, Sam stopped at the first tree he found, letting it take the brunt of what he wanted to do to whoever had hurt her. Sam didn't really know why, but since he'd woken and seen her sleeping on the armchair, he'd felt protective of her. Possessive, even. He'd had a feeling she was in trouble, had seen it in her haunted eyes when she'd bought him soup. He just hadn't known what kind of trouble. Now he thought he did.

\---------------

"Bones, enough!" Sam growled as the dog tried to lick his injured knuckles.

Lily gasped as she took in the sight of Sam's hands, splayed out on the table in front of him. "Wh-what did you do?" she stammered, going for the small first aid kit she kept in the pantry.

A rueful laugh escaped his lips as he said, "Lost my temper." Lily flinched as Sam said 'temper'.

She knew all too well what happened when men lost their tempers. It was usually her fault they did. She had just hoped that Sam was different, but just like Zach had told her, **'All men are the same, deep down. We all want something to sink ourselves into, be it fists or...other things'.** Her heart broke as she realized that Zach hadn't lied, that he'd been right all along. _You really are a worthless, stupid slut._

Rubbing her eyes to will away the tears that threatened to burst forth, she took the first aid kit and sat across from Sam. Taking one of his big hands in both her small ones, she laid his hand palm down on the table.

"You've done this before," Sam said as he watched her tend and bandage his hands.

"A few times," she nodded, shrugging. With her bandaging finished, Lily carefully packed up the first aid kit.

"Look, I'm sorry about before," Sam sighed.

"It was my fault," Lily said quietly. "I made you angry. I'm sorry."

"No, Lily," Sam's voice firm now. "It was not your fault. Whoever did that to you," he pointed at her chest, "it's their fault. Not yours." He didn't think he'd ever get over the memory of seeing those knuckle marks imprinted on her flesh.

**Men never have to apologize. We're bigger because we're never wrong. It's sluts like you that we have to waste our time teaching.** Zach's voice in her head again. But Sam was doing just that. He was saying he was sorry. And he hadn't even done anything! Sam watched her as she fled the room, confusion written all over her, wondering who had told her that _anything_ was her fault.

\------------------------

Sam awoke to silence. There was no note, and the cabin was empty. Sam started to panic, worried that he'd scared her the previous night. Looking out the kitchen window, he saw her emerge from a small shed not far from the house, her arms laden down with firewood, Bones walking next to her.

"Here, let me help," Sam said grabbing the top two logs from under her chin. "I could've done this."

"Done what?" Lily asked, confused.

"Got wood for the fire," Sam replied patiently, placing the logs next to the wood fired stove.

"You'd want to?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Absolutely," Sam smiled, his cheeks dimpling again.

"But....why?" her brows now furrowed.

"What's with all the questions?" Sam asked good naturedly.

"Oh," she said, her face, as well as her gaze, falling. "I forgot my place. I'm sorry."

"'Your place'?" Sam repeated. Now he was confused. "Look, just show me where the wood is, and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay." Lily led Sam to the woodshed, leaving him to cut the wood while she went and threw a ball for Bones.

"You know," Sam started, coming to sit next to Lily where she sat on the back porch, "Bones doesn't normally take to people the way he's taken to you."

"Really?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Really." That dimpled smile was back. "So there must be something special about you." _Because I think that there's something special about you. You intrigue me, Lily._

**You think you're special, princess? You're nothing but a stupid slut - only good for two things. And you can only do one of them right.** Lily shook her head, trying to get rid of Zach's voice. "Nothing special about me," she said quietly. Bones bought the ball back, dropping it at Lily's feet. Throwing it again, Bones took off after it.

"What're you doing out here, Lily?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted, her hand flying to her mouth as soon as the words were out.

Laughter filled the air. "Touché," Sam replied. "If I tell you, will you tell me too?" Sam took a breath as he saw her nod. "Okay, so I'm out here on some team building exercise for my firm, and I somehow manage to get myself lost." _Because I'm running from the memory of my dead girlfriend. Because, even after five years, I still can't get it out of my head._

Taking her hand away from her mouth, Lily tentatively asked, "Your firm?"

"I'm a lawyer. I work for my sister's firm."

"You have a sister?" Lily asked curiously, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled. "Her name is Charlie. So, your turn."

"I guess it is," she said sadly. "You know what?" Sam started, hearing the defeat in her voice. "You tell me when you're ready, okay?" As his words sunk in, Sam swore he could see relief flood her. "I could go for some breakfast. You hungry?"

\--------------------------------

"Your hands are looking better," Lily said after breakfast, taking the bandages off and examining each of Sam's knuckles. "Couple more days and they should just about be back to normal. Flex."

Sam splayed his fingers out wide, then made fists before splaying his fingers out again.

"Does it hurt?" Lily asked, watching as he flexed his hands.

"No, not really."

"I'll re-bandage them for now, and we'll check again tomorrow." Pulling out fresh bandages from the kit, Lily set about wrapping up his hands again.

"You have a very soft touch," Sam said quietly.

Lily's hands stilled and she blinked rapidly, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey, what is it?" Sam asked concerned, his brows furrowed.

"Nothing," Lily said. At Sam's 'Yeah, Right' look, she added, "It's just, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me," she shrugged. She flinched as his fingers gently pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked quietly, his fingers repeating the stroking motion.

"N-no," Lily whispered, tilting her head slightly into his touch. Sam watched her as she drank in his touch, like it was the first time someone, _anyone_ , had touched her softly.

\---------------------

"I'll have to do a supply run tomorrow," Lily said as they sat down to dinner that night.

"You want me to come with you?" Sam asked. At her confused look he added, "Because I'm big and can carry heavy things," he joked, answering the question he could see in her eyes.

**Just can't do anything right, can you? I'm always, always cleaning up your messes. And now my dinner's cold. Fix it.**

"....added bonus, I can reach the top shelf. Lily? Hey, Lily? Where'd you go?"

**You're nothing but a waste of space, Lily. I can see why your parents wanted you gone. Now go and get the cuffs, you know the drill.**

Bones barked as the chair clattered to the floor, breaking her nightmare reverie. She wanted to believe that it was Sam's face floating in front of her, but when she tried to look, all she saw was Zach, a menacing smile on his face. **There's a good girl. See, that wasn't so hard, was it. Now, go and take your place. Robert will be here in a few minutes.**

Bones barked again just as Lily whimpered, the "No!" escaping her past her lips, not even realizing she'd said it aloud.

Arms were around her, but she knew better than to try and fight them. If she fought it would be _so_ much worse. **Don't fight me girl. You know I know ways to make this last.**

Something cool and slightly wet on her hand. Lily looked at her hand. _Bones!_ Bones was licking her hand, his nose cool against her skin. "Hey, boy," she said shakily, stroking the dog's head.

As she slowly came back to reality, she felt long fingers trail through her hair and down her back. She stiffened as she felt as the fingers brush over the ridges of the word that had been branded there.

"Did I hurt you?" Sam asked as she stiffened, his hand dropping away from her. Keeping her focus on Bones, she shook her head no.

Lily jumped when Sam asked, "Have you ever built a snowman?" At her negative head shake he said, "How about we build one when we get back from doing that supply run?"

"I wouldn't know how to," she admitted shyly.

"I'll show you. It'll be fun."

\-----------------------------

"That'll be one forty two eighty," the cashier said.

"How much?" Lily asked, pulling some crumpled notes out of her purse.

"One. Hundred. And. Forty. Two. Dollars. And. Eighty. Cents." the cashier said, saying it slowly as if Lily was retarded. _Not far from the truth._

Counting out what she had, Lily found she only had one hundred and nineteen twenty. She was twenty three dollars and sixty cents short. Tears sprang to her eyes as she asked if she could please return a few items.

Sam walked in seeing the tears falling silently down Lily's face just as Lily was about to return the powdered milk, two tins of tomato soup, pasta, eggs and the chew toy she had gotten for Bones.

"How much?" Sam asked the cashier.

"With or without the returns?" the cashier returned snarkily.

"Without," Sam replied, glaring at the girl behind the counter.

"As I told your wife, it's one forty two eighty."

"Put it on here," he said, handing over a credit card. Signing the slip, Sam picked up the groceries and headed for the door.

"Next time bring enough money, retard!" someone yelled from the queue.

Sam turned, fury clearly evident on his face. "Sam, please, let's just go," Lily said, putting her hand on his arm. Sam looked down at her, saw the tears coming faster now, and held the door open for her.

The groceries loaded, Sam held open the truck door for Lily. She slid in, giving Sam a small, grateful smile as he closed the door for her. He slid in behind the wheel, and they headed back to the cabin.

"Bones!" Lily cried as the big dog jumped up on her, his front paws on her shoulders. "Yeah, I missed you too," she laughed, hugging him as Bones sniffed and licked her face.

"How would you feel about putting the shopping away while I go cut some wood?" Sam asked, pointing at the two logs left in the basket.

"Sure," Lily replied, flicking on the radio and starting to busy herself with the task.

Sam smiled as he went out to the woodshed. _I could get used to this way of life._

Dumping the last lot of chopped wood into the basket, Sam said, "How 'bout we go build that snowman?"

"Um, okay," Lily said hesitantly, the events of this morning still playing on her mind.

Heading out into the yard, Sam picked up a handful of snow, rolling it in his hands until it formed a ball. "Have you made snowballs at all?" he asked, showing her the one that he had just made.

Lily shook her head no, staring at the ball in his hand.

"What, what do you do with it?" Lily asked.

Sam's laugh filled the air. "You throw it. Hey, Bones," he called, and threw the snowball at the dog when he came into sight. "You try. Just watch what I do, okay?"

Sam bent and picked up another handful of snow, watching as Lily did the same. "Okay, now you wanna use your hands to mould it," he said, doing the action. Sam watched Lily watch his hands, trying to mimic his actions.

Sam let his fall to the ground as Lily's fell apart in her hands. He watched as unshed tears made her eyes turn glassy. Felt proud as she bent and picked up another handful of snow. Could feel the disappointment come off her in waves as it fell apart in her hands again.

**Lily, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, you're only good for two things, and even then you can only really do one of them right.**

"May I?" Sam asked, coming to stand in front of her, shattering Zach's voice in her head. At her nod, Sam picked up some more snow, putting it in her hands. Moving slowly, he put his big hands over her small ones. "I'm gonna make my hands move yours, okay?" he said as he started to move her hands in a circular motion.

"I did it!" Lily squealed as Sam took his hands away, her excitement infectious. But then her smile faded, her brows furrowing.

**Since when did you THINK you could do anything? Huh? I do everything around here. You hear me? EVERYTHING! You have no right, NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER to say that you did something. Understand me?**

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, wondering what had taken her smile away.

"I didn't make this. You did. I'm sorry, I -"

"Lily," Sam said, using a knuckle to tip her chin up. He smiled as her eyes met his. "I'm proud of you." Sam watched as his words sunk in, a brightness emanating from her eyes that he hadn't seen before. "Now what's say we make that snowman?"

Lily sat on the porch with her arm around Bones, watching as the snowball Sam was making grew bigger and bigger. "Do you have any old clothes and a carrot?" Sam called.

"I think so, give me a minute," Lily called back and disappeared into the cabin. Returning a few minutes later, she saw Bones bound out of the woods at the edge of the clearing, his master a few steps behind him. Lily froze, her fear seizing her as she saw the two small branches he held in one of his big hands.

She let out the breath that she been holding as Sam stuck first one, the other branch into the snowman.

"You wanna come decorate him or what?" Sam called.

"How would you make these sit on him without ears?" Lily asked as she held up the sunglasses.

"May I?" Sam asked, holding out his hand. "Like this," he said, pushing the arms into the snow. "See," he smiled down at her, "He doesn't even have to have a nose to rest them on. You dress him."

Sam stood back, watching as Lily dressed the snowman in an old jacket and straw sun hat, putting a pair of high heeled shoes on the ground to imitate feet. "What do you think? Does it look okay?" she asked hopefully.

"It's très chic," Sam said with a chuckle. Lily hung her head, staring at the ground. "Hey, what is it?" Sam asked, coming over to her.

"It's not supposed to look like a chicken," Lily replied quietly. Sam's deep, throaty laugh had her looking up at him. "Why are you laughing?"

Recovering himself, Sam said, "Très chic means very fashionable. I was telling you that I think your snowman's awesome."

"Oh, okay," Lily said quietly, still not understanding.

Lily squealed as Bones picked that moment to jump up on her, putting his front paws on her shoulders, knocking her backwards, landing heavily in the snow. She lay there, on her back, staring at the sky.

"Bones!" Sam yelled and the dog skittered away, going to sit on the porch. "You okay?" he asked, holding out his hand. Lily took it without thinking, letting Sam help her up.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, standing. "You can let go now," Lily tried to joke. "Sam?" she asked when he still hadn't let go. Following his line of sight, she saw the spots of red on the white snow.

"Let me see," Sam said, letting her hand go to lift her jacket.

"Sam, it's fine," Lily said, twisting away from him. "I must've just scratched it on a rock." Bones barked once from his spot on the porch.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked, concerned. "Fine," she smiled. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go start dinner."

 

"For someone who claimed to be hungry, you've barely touched your dinner," Sam said, sitting across the table from her.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"'I'm sorry' is not a catchphrase. And don't say it again," Sam added quickly as Lily opened her mouth to say just that.   
  
Unsure of what to say or do, Lily pushed her chair back, the legs scraping across the floor, and headed for the shower.   
  
When she hadn't emerged after fifteen minutes, Sam went to make sure she was alright. As he was about to knock, he heard her crying. _Way to go, jackass. What's your next trick?_   
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said seeing Sam sitting on the bed, a hairbrush in his hand.   
  
"Lily, wait," Sam said, not missing the flinch as he reached out towards her. "Come, sit on the bed."   
  
"Why?" she asked, confusion and wariness crossing her features.   
  
"Because I'd like to brush your hair," Sam said simply.   
  
Lily blushed. "You don't have to -"   
  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Seeing her hesitate, he added, "Please."   
  
Lily sat cautiously on the edge of the bed, her back to him and pulled her robe tight around her. She sighed as she felt the bristles gently brush against her scalp.   
  
"You like that?" Sam asked softly, running the brush through her hair again.   
  
"Mm hmm," she replied, trying not to nod. "Just wondering what it's going to cost me," she said without thinking.   
  
Realizing that this could go in two very different directions, one in his favor, the other not so much, he took a chance. "How about a kiss?"   
  
She turned so suddenly that Sam nearly brushed her face. "I couldn't, I mean I've never -" Sam cut her off, pressing his lips to hers.   
  
Pulling back slowly, Sam said, "Debt paid." He watched as her expression went from shocked surprise to....he wasn't sure what. "Lily? he asked carefully, not sure if he had crossed some boundary that he wasn't aware of. "Turn around," he said when she stayed quiet.   
  
Lily did as instructed, turning so her back was to him.   
  
"Thank you," Sam said quietly, resuming his brushing.   
  
"For what?" Lily asked surprised.   
  
"For letting me kiss you. I rather enjoyed it."   


	3. Chapter 3

The whistle of the kettle, along with the smell of freshly brewed coffee had Sam out of bed and stumbling to the kitchen. "That smells good."

"Would you like me to make you a cup?" Lily asked as she lifted her head from the paper she'd been working on. She felt her jaw drop and her eyes go wide at the sight of Sam in nothing but a pair of boxers. His chest with that sprinkling of hair now seemed more muscular than when she had undressed him that first time, as did his arms.

Recovering herself, she dropped her gaze to the papers spread out in front of her, trying to shuffle them together in a haphazard pile.

"Yeah, please. Hey, what're you working on?" Sam asked, taking a seat at the table and flicking through the paper.

"It's nothing really," she replied, placing the mug in front of Sam.

"If you need money, I can lend you some. I've got three grand in the bank."

"Three grand," Lily repeated slowly, confused.

"Yeah, see here, you've written three thousand. But why do you need that much?"

Lily felt her heart break as Sam pointed out the numbers. _Can't even count properly, can you? Geez, Lily, what made you think you could do this? You really are retarded, aren't you? Zach was right all along, and you were just too dumb to listen._

Lily didn't see the snowman as she ran past it, didn't see the woodshed or the trees, or even notice that Bones was chasing after her. Her cheeks stung, her lungs burned and her vision blurred. Still she ran. And ran. And ran.

And then she fell.

\-----------------------

Sam wasn't sure what had just happened. He was trying to make sense of what she'd written down, of the calculations she'd been doing and wondering what she needed three thousand dollars for.

He hadn't meant to upset her. He certainly hadn't expected her to run.

Dressing quickly, he tried to follow the footprints she'd left, the occasional broken low hanging branch. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "Lily!" his voice echoing.

The only response he got, apart from some snow falling from the trees, was Bones, the dog bounding up to him. Jumping up on Sam, Sam scratched his ears. "Hey boy, do you know where she is? Huh? Go find Lily," he said to the dog. Bones jumped down, running back the way he had come, Sam following close behind.

"Bones! I thought I told you to go home!" Lily said, exasperated as the dog came bounding up to her. "Just go! Bones, go home!" she yelled, shoving at the animal.

"There you are!" Sam said huffing out a breath, relief flooding him.

Lily looked up at him from her seated position, said, "Oh, hell."

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked as he squatted next to her.

"No," she lied as Bones sniffed at her ankle. "Just go, Sam."

"Not without you. Now, are you hurt?"

"Sam, please, just go."

Ignoring her, Sam slipped his arms under her knees and around her back, lifting her like she weighed nothing. "Take us back, Bones," he said.

"Are you always this bossy?"

"Mostly," he grinned down at her. The fact that this was the most he'd touched her wasn't lost on him, but he also wasn't one to let an opportunity pass him by. "So, while I have your attention, I'd like for you to tell me why you need three grand."

"I don't need three grand," Lily spat back as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "It's thirty thousand," she whispered.

Sam stopped walking, looking down at her in disbelief. "Thirty thousand?" he repeated.

"That's what I said. Now, will you please put me down?" Lily said glaring up at him.

"No. Not until you tell me why you need that kind of money." Walking again, Sam pretended he didn't hear her whispered, "Bossy boots."

Lily sighed. "I'm trying to buy someone." She looked up at him as he stopped moving, then wished she hadn't. His face was contorted with anger.

 _"BUY SOMEONE? BUY SOMEONE!"_ he exploded, nearly dropping her.

"Sam," she said quietly, tentatively.

"You know that's illegal, right? It's called people trafficking. You could go to jail for a very, very long time!" Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Why on earth would you wanna do something so....so....so foolish?"

"Because," Lily said quietly, "She's my daughter."

\-------------------

They hadn't quite cleared the forest when Bones started growling, the fur around his neck and down his back raised.

"Bones, come here boy," Sam hissed. Bones came to stand next to his master, hackles still raised but he was no longer growling.

Sam put Lily down behind a tree where they could see three men in black suits entering and exiting the cabin. "Oh God no," Lily whimpered as voices floated over to them.

Man one, exiting the cabin, said, "....she's been here, that's for sure. There's two cups of coffee, still warm, so she couldn't have gone far."

Man two, coming out of the woodshed, shaking his head. "She ain't in there."

Standing right behind her, Sam felt her tremble as the third man, standing out in the yard, said, "That's alright, boys. We'll just come back tonight and give the stupid slut what she deserves." Taking a gun from inside his jacket, he shot the snowman in the head, and all three of them laughed.

Sam and Lily stayed where they were until the sound of the engine faded.

"Lily, who was that?"

Lily, unable to take her eyes off the snowman, whispered, "My husband." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she said, "Take the truck. Go back to your sister."

"No, not without you. Wait here, I'm gonna go make sure the place is clear. Bones, stay."

Lily watched as he ran through the clearing and into the cabin. She sank down, leaning her back against the tree. Bones came over, nuzzled her neck. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too, boy," she said, scratching the dogs ears.

"How much stuff do you need from inside?"

Sam's question made her jump. "Not much, more just paper and clothes stuff than anything."

"Is it easily accessible?" Lily stared at him. "Can you get to it easily?" he rephrased. Lily nodded. "Okay. When you get in there, just grab what you need, nothing more. I wanna get us on the road as soon as possible."

"Why are you helping me?" Lily asked as Sam lifted her.

A hundred reasons ran through his head. _Because I hope that someone would do the same for my family if they were ever in trouble. Because you saved me from freezing to death. Because I think I've been in love with you since I woke up and saw you asleep on that damned armchair._ "Because you let me kiss you."

\---------------------------

"Ugh, Bones, keep your doggy slobber to yourself!" Lily said as Bones, his head out the open window, slobbered, the wind helping to spread the slobber around.

"We're gonna have to stop for gas at the next place that comes along," Sam said, noticing the low fuel light flickering. "You know," Sam said after a few minutes silence, "you're gonna have to tell me about those bombshells you dropped back there."

"Bombshells?" Now Lily was utterly confused.

"Yeah, like, 'That's my husband', and 'I'm trying to buy my daughter'. Who the hell are you, Lily?"

 _Just some stupid, retarded slut._ "No one."

\--------

Sam pulled the truck to a stop next to the fuel bowser. "Fill up the tank. I'm going to see if they have a pay phone, okay?"

"Okay," Lily said softly as Sam exited the vehicle. Getting out herself, she said, "You gotta stay there, okay Bones?" giving the animal a quick pat. Bones barked once then curled himself up on the backseat. Lily limped around the back of the truck, looking for the tank.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, coming up behind her.

"I'm looking for the tank," she replied simply. As Sam stared at her in disbelief she added, "You told me to fill it up."

"Have you filled up a car before?" Sam asked, exasperated. Lily shook her head no before she lowered her chin to her chest, staring at a spot on the ground between her feet. **Only good for two things, and you can only do one of them right.**

Sam's hand on her shoulder made her jump. "Hey, it's okay. Are you hungry? Do you wanna go in and find something to eat?" She shook her head no again. "Do you wanna wait in the truck then?" Without lifting her head, Lily limped back around the truck and climbed in.

Sam climbed in next to her a few minutes later, handing her a plastic bag. "I got us a salad roll and a drink each. I didn't know what you liked, so I just got you a Coke. I hope that's okay?"

"I, I can't pay for this," she said quietly, holding onto the handles of the bag as Sam pulled back out onto the road.

"What? Lily, it's fine. I paid for it. Just enjoy it."

Lily looked in the bag, saw the rolls, four chocolate bars, a small, rectangular white box, a blue can and a red can. Sam watched out of the corner of his eye as she pulled out the blue can. Watched as her brow furrowed, her lips moving silently as she tried to read the label.

"There's a rest stop just up here. I thought we'd pull in, have some lunch and let Bones run around for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me. What do you think, Bones?" You wanna run around for a bit?" The dog barked once in response.

\-----------------------

Sam had watched her stare at the can for two full minutes. They were seated at a picnic table while Bones ran furiously this way and that, burning off some energy. "You gonna open it or just stare at it?" Sam asked. When she said nothing, he reached across and opened it for her, adding a straw. "Go ahead," he said.

Taking a sip, she nearly coughed. "It's bubbly!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise. Hearing Sam laugh, she looked over at him and asked "What?"

"Anyone would think you've been living under a rock," he replied good naturedly.

"A basement, but not far from the truth," she replied quietly.

"Lily, I -"

"Forget it. Bones, come here boy," Lily said. The big dog bounded up to her and she started scratching his ears. "I'll try to answer your questions, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Okay, let's start with how long you've been married," Sam said, surprised.

"Ten years," Lily said as she played with Bones's ears.

"But you can't be older than your mid twenties!" Sam replied.

"I'll be twenty two on my next birthday," Lily replied.

"So you were -"

"Eleven when I was married. My father either lost me in a poker game or sold me, I don't know which."

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "Where did you go to school?"

"I didn't, not after I was married. I can't remember where I went before that, but I remember Mrs Watson. She was my fourth grade teacher. I liked her," Lily stated simply.

"Was your husband -"

"Zach," Lily cut in, an involuntary shiver running through her even as she kept her gaze fixed on the dog as she petted him. "He's not a nice man. He hurts people."

"Did he hurt you, Lily?" Sam asked quietly, seeing her nod in response.

"What about your daughter? Can you tell me about her?"

"Her name is Shay," Lily said, smiling. "She just turned four and she's really smart. Smarter than me. She'll be going to school next year."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. Zach took her away from me while I was in hospital because Jaxon tried to help me and Shay get away from him."

"Who's Jaxon?" Sam asked, confused.

"He was nice. He started working for Zach about a year ago, maybe more. I'm not very good with dates. He was nice to Shay, played tea parties with her. He didn't look at her the way the other men do."

"Where's Jaxon now?" Sam asked, his curiosity piqued. _Admit it, you're jealous._

"Zach made me bury him," Lily replied quietly, hugging Bones to her. Letting the dog go, Lily got up and hobbled to the truck, returning a minute later with a file which she dumped in front of Sam unceremoniously. "This may help a little more, but," Lily shrugged.

Sam watched her as she limped over to where Bones was running up to her. Watched her throw the ball again and understood that she didn't want to be around while he read it.

The file, Sam discovered, was more hospital reports than anything else, with the exception of a marriage certificate and a birth certificate. But his mind reeled at some of the names he came across in there, the most prominent one being that of a United States senator. "Holy hell, Lily," he muttered. "Just what did you get mixed up in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam closed the file and ran his hands down his face. He glanced at the list of names he'd made while going through the file. _Lily's file._ Sam picked up the phone he had bought while getting them lunch, dialling a number he knew by heart.

"Hey Dean, it's me"

"Hey Sammy, how goes it?"

Sam sighed. "To be honest, I've had better days."

"So, do what do I owe the pleasure? I don't think I've missed anyone's birthday."

"Nah, nothing like that. I need you to run a list of names, but I need you to do it on the down low."

"Dude, you've got better access to stuff than what I do. Why aren't you doing this?"

"'Cause I've got a girl with me, Dean."

"Ah, so it's a working dirty weekend deal?"

"No, actually. It's more of a 'I'm currently on the run with this girl because her husband shot a snowman' deal."

There was a long pause before Dean said, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"Her husband showed up and threatened to kill her."

Dean tisked. "What have I told you about going after married women?"

"Are you gonna run this list for me or not?"

"Sure, sure. Throw me a name."

"Zachary Monroe."

There was another long silent pause. "Dude, when you step in it, you really step in it, don't ya?"

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Not on the phone. You remember that park where we found Bones?"

"Yeah, you wanna meet at the bar?"

"Yep. Tonight, usual time. Does that work?"

"Sure. Meet you there." Sam ended the call.

\-------------------------------

"Good boy, Bones, good boy," Sam heard Lily say as he approached where she sat on the ground, playing with Bones. He watched as she jumped when he asked, "How's your ankle?"

"Sore, but I'll live," Lily replied as Sam squatted next to her.

"C'mon, let's get back on the road," Sam said, and saw her flinch as he went to help her up.

\-------------------

"We've only got one double. Take it or leave it," the clerk, a middle aged balding man, said to Sam from behind the counter.

"We'll take it," Sam said, handing over his credit card. It was the fourth motel they'd been to, all the others having been booked full.

"Just the one night?" the clerk asked, and Sam nodded. "Sign here." He grabbed a key from behind him as Sam signed the slip. "Room two oh six."

"Thanks," Sam smiled as he took the key. Heading out to the truck, he got Lily and headed to their room.

"Make yourself at home," he said to Lily, watching her as she took in the room.

"Will Bones be okay in the car?" Lily asked as Sam shut and locked the door behind them.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. It's not the first time he's spent the night in a car," Sam returned with a shrug and a smile. "Wanna watch some TV?"

Lily's brows furrowed. "What's TV?"

Sam went and picked up the remote, flicked on the telly.

Lily squeaked as canned laughter filled the room. Pressing her nose to the screen, she said, "There's people in there!" Sam couldn't hide his smile as Lily, full of awe, peered around the back of the set. "I don't...how did they get in there Sam?"

"TV works the same as the radio, but with pictures."

"But...but....they're trapped, Sam! We have to get them out!" Sam heard the panic in voice as she spoke, her hands on either side of the set.

"Lily, Lily, it's fine, they're not trapped," Sam said soothingly, gently putting his hand on hers.

"You, you're sure? They're really not trapped?" she asked, her wide eyes staring up at him.

"Yes, I'm sure," he smiled at her, his dimples showing. "Now, come sit on the bed and relax."

Letting out a shaky breath, Lily stood from her kneeling position. Following Sam's instruction, she sat tentatively on the corner of the bed as Sam adjusted the pillows behind him, leaning back against the headboard. "You don't have to sit all the way down there. Why don't you come up here, get comfortable," Sam said, patting the bed next to the pillows.

"Okay." Moving up to where Sam had indicated, Lily sat cross legged on the bed, her eyes glued to the screen. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Lily asked, "Sam?"

"They're really not trapped," Sam replied, glancing over at her.

"No, I believe you. It's just," she paused, sighed. "What's jail like?" The question took him by surprise.

"I, uh, I don't really know. I've only visited one, not stayed there."

"Oh, okay," she replied quietly. Sam studied her for a long minute.

"Why do you ask?" Lily shrugged.

"I guess I just wanted to know if it would be nice or not."

"Lily, jail is not a nice place," Sam said sitting up and staring at her. "Why would you wanna know something like that anyway?"

"Because you said I'd be there for a very long time." Her response, said so quietly, stunned him.

"When?" Then word was out of his mouth before he realized it.

"Back in the forest. You said I'd go to jail for making people cross traffic."

"Oh, Lily." Sam huffed out a rueful laugh. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"Then...what?" Her eyes wide and confused.

And then she knew.

She stood, slipping off her sneakers and jacket and started to undo her jeans.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked carefully.

"Trying to make sure I don't go to jail," she said simply as her jeans fell to her ankles.

Sam was in front of her in a flash, pulling her jeans back up. Lily looked at him, confused. "Don't you want to...do things to me, Sam?"

"NO! I mean yes, but not like this! I don't want you like this."

"Oh, okay," she whispered, dropping her head again.

"No, Lily. Not, 'Oh, okay'." As she looked up at him, he continued, "You say that when you don't really understand something." Shame burned brightly through her, and she hung her head. "Lily," Sam sighed. "I didn't mean to -"

"Forget it, Sam. Can I watch some more TV?" she asked, moving around him to sit on the bed.

Sam stood where he was, running his hands down his face, feeling like a jerk. "I'm gonna get us something to eat," he said, heading for the door.

\---------------------------------

"Room service," Sam said as he put the bag of food on the bed. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got us burgers. I can get something different if you want."

"Nah, I'm sure this will be fine," Lily smiled at him. "Thank you."

Sam chuckled as Lily's nose scrunched as she tasted something bitter and slightly salty. "It's probably the pickle. You can take it out if you like."

"You won't be mad?" she asked nervously.

"No, of course not! If you don't like pickle, you don't like pickle and you don't have to eat it," Sam returned. "Better?" he asked after he helped remove the pickle and she had a bite.

"Much," she said around a mouthful of food, nodding enthusiastically. Finishing off her burger, Lily exclaimed, "What about Bones? He needs to eat too!"

"I fed him while I was out. He should be okay until morning," Sam said, trying to calm Lily's panic. "But don't blame me if your truck stinks in the morning from his farts." A thought occurred to Sam as he spoke and, turning serious, he asked, "Lily, can they find you through your truck?"

Lily stared blankly at him, shrugged.

"If the police -"

"NO! NO POLICE!" Lily exclaimed, jumping off the bed, her wild eyes looking about frantically.

Sam made it to the door before her hand reached the knob, his grip gentle but firm on her shoulders. "Lily!"

"No, please, I'll be good, I promise, just no police, please -"

"Lily? Lily! There are no police. Lily, are you hearing me? There. Are. No. Police!"

"P-promise?" Her eyes still wide with fear and panic, his shirt fisted in her hands.

"I promise there are no police. Now, how about I show you how to use the remote?"

After showing Lily how to use the remote to change channels, Sam excused himself to go check on Bones. Once outside, he hit redial on his phone. "Hey, it's me," Sam said when the phone was answered.

"Don't tell me you can't make it tonight," Dean said.

"No, nothing like that, but we're gonna need another car."

"Why? What happened to yours?"

"Nothing, yet, but it's Lily's truck."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I'll hide the truck for ya."

"Thanks, Dean. See you soon."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey man," Sam said, hugging his brother tightly. "Good to see you made it okay."

"You too, Sammy. You too." Pulling back from the hug, Dean added, "So, where's the girl?"

"At the motel. I thought it might be easier to talk, you know," Sam shrugged as he slid into the booth opposite Dean.

"I think you made the right call."

"Dean, what's the deal here?"

"Just between you and me and these four walls? The FBI has been after Zachary Monroe for a while now."

"The Feds? Why Dean?" Sam asked, his confusion evident on his face.

"Shh, keep your voice down! Turns out that Pastor Zach likes his bunking companions on the wrong side of legal, if you catch my drift. Rumour has it that he also likes to share them around with his friends. I just don't know how far up the food chain this goes."

"Try Robert Barton."

Dean's jaw dropped. "As in Senator Robert Barton?" Sam nodded. "How'd you find that out?"

"Lily let me go through a bunch of her hospital records. His name kept cropping up, either as having paid the bill or as a visitor."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Sounds like what I said on the way here. Sorry I'm late," Charlie said, sliding into the booth next to Dean.

"Thanks for coming, sis," Dean said.

"Any time. So, what's the word?"

"Didn't you work on a case involving Robert Barton?" Dean directed his question at his sister.

"As in now Senator Robert Barton?" Charlie turned her attention to Sam. "Dean wasn't wrong. You really did step in something, didn't ya?"

"Apparently," Sam returned dryly.

"Someone got a tipoff that Barton was fudging his books a couple of years back, so the PTB, that's the powers that be, sent someone in to go over his records. Long story short, some emails were found that were, let's say inappropriate, to say the least. Anyway, turns out that he had a bunch of photos and videos that no one, and I mean _no one_ should ever have."

"So, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Charges were pressed, motions were filed. And then a lot of money and other accusations were thrown around. Turned what was a mud pit into quicksand, if you catch my meaning. In the end the charges were dropped, partly because of all the dust flying around but also because Barton knew who to pay off."

"Holy crap," Dean said.

Pulling a file folder out of her bag, Charlie said, "I, um, I got some surveillance photos of our Mr Barton in a heated conversation with someone, but I don't know who it is."

Opening the folder, Sam exclaimed, "That's the guy who shot the snowman!"

"Who did the what now?" Charlie asked, not understanding.

"Lily and I made a snowman. This guy shot him," Sam said, still studying the photos in front of him.

"That would be Zachary Monroe," Dean supplied. "World class douchebag extraordinaire. I just wanna know what he was doing down at the docks."

"How do you know he was at the docks?" Charlie asked.

"Got my own set of surveillance photos," Dean replied.

"Show me," Sam said.

"Dude, I don't think that's a good idea," Dean said.

"Why on earth not? I've seen this guy!" Sam retorted.

"It's, um, well, I think they have your girl in them," Dean trailed off.

"And?" Sam asked, feeling his frustration growing.

"And she's not being treated very well," Dean said quietly, trying to soften the blow for his brother.

"Give me the damn photos, Dean," Sam said, holding out his hand.

Pulling out his own file folder from a bag near his feet, Dean sighed and handed it to Sam, adding, "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the first picture. Lily's wide, scared eyes stared silently out at him as she was pulled by her hair out of the trunk of a car.

The next picture showed Lily standing in front of her husband, head hung low, Zachary's mouth open and finger pointing at Lily.

The one after that showed showed Zachary slapping Lily's cheek.

Lily was tasered from behind in the next one, the man doing the tasering in a police blues. Then Mr Taser was laying his boots into her as Lily lay on the ground. _No wonder she freaked out about the police._

"Holy hell! No wonder she freaked out when I mentioned the police," Sam said, running his hands down his face.

"I'm sorry dude, but I did try to warn ya," Dean said kindly.

"Nah, it's fine. I just," Sam looked down at the photos he'd just been studying. "I was hoping, you know?"

Both Dean and Charlie nodded sadly.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Charlie asked quietly. Sam nodded his response.

"But why, dude? I mean, you've only known her a few days. Not really your style to jump into something like this," Dean said.

"'Cause she makes the memory of Jess, I dunno, easier somehow. I can't explain it," Sam replied honestly. "She just, she makes me _feel_ , I guess is the best way to put it."

"About time!" Charlie said, smiling.

"You know she's damaged, right?" Dean said soberly. "I mean, living with someone like that," gesturing at the photos. "It's gotta take its toll."

"I don't care, Dean," Sam replied. "I also don't care that she's only got a fourth grade education. Or the fact that she has a kid."

"She has a kid?" Charlie said, surprised.

"A four year old. Shay," Sam supplied. "And Mr Douchebag is asking for thirty thousand for her."

Dean ran his hands down his face. "Does she even have that kinda money?" Sam shook his head no. "Then how does she plan on paying it, if she does?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know."

"Might be something to ask her," Dean said. "Oh, and speaking of asking, do you think Lily'd be up to looking at some photos?"

"Let's go find out," Sam said.

\----------------------------

 

"Bones!" Lily squealed as the big dog jumped up on the bed, nearly knocking Lily off the side. "I missed you too," she said, hugging the animal.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's taken to her," Charlie whispered to Sam, both of them standing just in the doorway.

"Lily, this is Charlie," Sam said as he sat on the bed, giving Bones a pat, "And my brother Dean. Guys, this is Lily."

"Hi," Charlie said with a smile, raising her hand in a small wave as she spoke. Dean smiled and nodded his head.

"You want me to look at pictures," Lily stated as she nodded her head at the file that Dean held at his side.

"If that's alright with you," Dean said. "I know he has your daughter. We wanna help get her back."

"I'll look if Bones can stay," Lily said quietly.

"Of course," Sam said, remembering how Lily had petted the dog during his earlier questioning, for whatever reason finding it easier to talk to the dog than directly to him. Dean passed the file across to Sam who laid it on the bed. "When you're ready."

"That's Robert, " Lily said, opening the file and looking at the first picture. "He and Zach do a lot of business together. I don't like him," Lily said.

"Okay, what about the next one?" Dean asked.

Lily went through the photos, putting names to faces. Stopping at one near the bottom of the pile, she ran her fingers down the man's face. "This is Jaxon. He's dead."

"Sam, a word. Outside," Dean said, raising his eyebrow.

Dean ran his hand through his hair as he waited for Sam to close the door behind him. "Do you trust this girl?"

"She hasn't given me reason not to. Why Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Dean let out a long, shaky breath. "That was the Feds undercover guy. Is she sure he's dead?"

_Jaxon tried to help me and Shay get away from him. Zach made me bury him. "_ Yeah, well, as sure as I can be. She said that Zach made her bury him because he tried to help her and Shay get away," Sam said softly as Lily's words came back to him.

"Crap. Look, I ran the plates on the truck. It's registered in Maine."

"Maine? You sure?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded. "What the hell's in Maine?"

"One way to find out," Dean said, gesturing at the door.

Charlie was sitting on the bed patting Bones while she talked with Lily as they re-entered the room. "Lily was just telling me about Shay," Charlie said, standing.

"Awesome. But right now, I need to know about Maine," Dean said.

Lily's eyes went wide with shock. "You, you can't know!" she said shakily as she backed off the bed.

"What? Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because if you know, then they know," Lily replied as she slipped her feet into her sneakers and shucked on her jacket. "And I can't take the kids there anymore."

"Kids?" Dean questioned.

"Lily, slow down," Sam said. "You're not making a lot of sense."

"No one was s'posed to know," Lily muttered as she grabbed her bag from the chair. "I have to go," she said as Bones barked.

Gunfire erupted around them, shattering glass and splintering wood. Sam dived over the bed, pulling Lily down on the floor with him as he went, rolling so that his body covered hers. Dean grabbed Charlie, pushing her into the bathroom at the back of the room.

Dean was up, running out of what was left of the door, gun raised, as tyres squealed.

"You okay?" Sam asked Lily. At her nod he called, "Charlie?"

"I'm good. You?" Charlie called back.

"We're good, considering." Pushing himself up, Sam looked to the doorway as Dean came back. "Any luck?" Sam directed at Dean, who shook his head no.

"Oh, no," Lily said quietly before scrambling across the floor to where Bones lay, blood oozing from a wound. Taking off her jacket, Lily took off her shirt, leaving her in her t-shirt. Bones whimpered again as she bunched the shirt against the dog's wound. "I'm so sorry, boy," Lily whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"How long ago did you run that check?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, tops."

"Someone's dirty. Find out who was on tonight, who would've been watching for checks," Charlie said. "Sam, you and Lily need to go. I'll get Bones to the vet. Dean, you stay here and deal with this." Charlie gestured to the room.

"Take the truck," Dean said. "But hide it once you've got Bones dealt with. We can't take the chance and have some innocent caught in the crossfire."

"I hear ya. And you guys be careful too. Don't wanna have to plan either of your funerals," Charlie said.

Tears stung Sam's eyes as he lifted the whimpering dog. "Shh, it's okay boy. Charlie's gonna get you help," he said as he carried the dog to the truck, laying him down on the passenger seat.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Sam heard Charlie say. His sister was crouched on the floor next to Lily, a hand on her shoulder while Lily held her face in her hands sobbing quietly.

"How you doing for cash?" Dean asked his brother.

"I got plenty on my card," Sam replied.

"You still planning on using it after this?"

Sam sighed. "I guess not. But I don't have that much cash."

Taking out his wallet, Dean handed him a stack of bills. "Take this. I'll get you some more when I can, but," he trailed off.

Sam pocketed the money. "Thanks Dean. For everything."

"Do me a favour and don't get dead," Dean said, hugging his brother.

"You too." Pulling out of the hug he said, "Lily, get your stuff. We gotta go."

"Good luck," Charlie said. "I'll let you know about Bones. Be safe, bitch," she added good naturedly.

"Thanks, Charlie," Sam said giving his sister a hug.

"You too." The truck engine sounded as Lily picked up her bag, walking to the door.

"Keep your phone on. I'll call ya," Dean said, holding up his own phone to call headquarters.

Sam gave a hard nod before sliding into the driver's seat of the little yellow hatchback and driving away.


	6. Chapter 6

“Start talking,” Sam said, his voice as tight as his grip on the steering wheel as he drove. “What's in Maine?”

“Diane. She was helping me with the kids,” Lily said, staring out the window

“What kids? Helped you how?”

Lily sighed, closed her eyes. "Zach and Robert sometimes get kids from the docks in shipping containers. They sell them off for the most part. When I could, I would get a car and fill it with kids and take them to Diane along with what money I could lay my hands on. She managed to get most of them back home. When she couldn't get them home, she'd make sure they were put with families who'd look after them."   
  
"How long?" When her saw her confused look, Sam added, "How long have you been taking kids to her?"   
  
"I don't know. Couple of years. Ever since I found out what Zach was doing. It was easier when Jaxon was there. He got us a couple of vans so we could take more kids."   
  
"Why didn't you go to the police? Tell them what was happening?"   
  
"I did. Lots of times. But everyone loves Pastor Zach. He who can do no wrong," Lily said wryly. "But who can leave his wife and daughter locked in the basement for a week without hesitation. Go figure," she scoffed. "Where are we, anyway?"   
  
"Just crossed the border. I'm thinking we should get a room for the night, pick this up again tomorrow," Sam said, pulling up in front of a motel. 

 

\---------------------------------------

  
Sam emerged from the bathroom to an empty motel room. The muscles he'd eased the ache out of in the shower now tight again. "Damn it, Lily," he muttered. He'd just finished tightening the belt on his jeans when she walked in, two cups of coffee in her hands.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily stammered, turning to face the door she'd just walked through, her back to Sam.   
  
"Where the hell were you?" Sam growled.    
  
Holding up the cups, her back still turned, she said, "I thought you might like some coffee. The guy at the desk helped me."   
  
Lily felt Sam's heat at her back as the cups were removed from her hands. "Just...don't take off like that again. You had me worried."   
  
"Oh, Lily, you sure can pick 'em, can't ya?" she mocked herself.   
  
"What's that mean?" Sam asked from somewhere behind her.   
  
"It means," Lily said, turning around to face him, "that the  _ retarded slut _ knows her place. Don't worry, I won't cause you any more bother," she spat as she crossed the room, throwing her bag on the bed.   
  
"You're neither of those things. Lily, stop." Sam said softly.   
  
Lily ignored him, throwing clothes into her bag. "Stupid, Lily, so stupid. He was right about everything. Just go back and this will all be over."   
  
"Stop, please," Sam said softly, his hand closing over hers as she tried to zip up the bag.    
  
"Why? So you can hold me prisoner too? Is that it?" Lily spat.   
  
"No, that's not it at all!" Sam said, pacing now as he ran his hands through his hair, the tension palpable in the air.   
  
"Then what, Sam? 'Cause you know, I'm not real smart. Tell me."   
  
Sam was across the room, her head held gently in his hands as his lips meet hers. Lily pushed against his chest, opened her mouth to speak, only to feel Sam's tongue brush against hers. Lily moaned as he did it a second time, her hands leaving his chest, going to his neck to pull him down. He swallowed the squeak she let out as he lifted her, pushing her back against the wall. His lips on her neck making it impossible to think.  _ More!  _ her mind screamed.   
  
"Tell me to stop," Sam breathed into her neck. "If you don't want this, tell me to stop, okay?"   
  
"More, please more," she whispered as her fingers fumbled with the hem of her t-shirt. Then it was off, over her head, forgotten on the floor as Sam moved them to the bed. She arched her back as Sam unclipped her bra, pulling it off and throwing it across room. She whimpered as his mouth found her nipple, sucking and nibbling on it. "Sorry," she mumbled as she accidentally hit him the stomach trying to undo her jeans.   
  
"Let me do it," Sam said in between kisses. "Show you how a real man treats his lady," kissing down her belly.    
  
A giggle escaped her lips as Sam's stubble tickled her thighs. His mouth found her wetness, making her gasp. Her hips lifted as his tongue flicked against her, eliciting a moan from her throat.   
  
"You like that?" Sam murmured, watching as her body reacted to his actions. Her fingers found his shoulders, dug into the flesh there as he sucked and licked her. Heard his name fall from her lips on a strangled cry as her legs tightened around his head, holding him in place. Felt her heels dig into his back as her hips came up off the bed. Felt her shuddering as he tipped her over the edge, her back arched, his name a mantra falling from her lips. Felt her fingers under his chin as she dragged him up her body until he was eye level with her.   
  
Lily lifted her head, tentatively kissed him, her nose crushed against his. Her hands found his belt buckle, used her feet to push down his jeans and underwear as Sam groaned into her neck.   
  
Needing to know that she wanted this,  _ needed  _ this as much as he did, Sam asked, "You sure?" Lily nodded, taking him in her hands, making him groan against her again. He entered her slowly, half expecting her to tell him to stop. Instead, she put her feet on his ass, pushing him fully into her, and she let out a groan. Sam looked down at her, wondering, briefly, if he'd hurt her.    
  
"Lift up," Sam whispered, sliding his arm under her back as she did, lifting and turning so that Lily now sat astride him. "You lead."   
  
Lily did, using her knees on the bed to lift and lower herself, her breasts pushing up against the hard muscle of his chest. Hands roaming over each other, mouths collided, tongues battled for dominance. Sam reached down between them, letting her rub herself against his fingers as she rode him. He held her as she shuddered against him.   
  
"Take over," she whispered as her body went lax against his. She clung to him as he lifted her, lying her back on the bed. "Sam," she whimpered as his mouth found her neck again, her hand tangling in his hair. His movements became erratic as his own release took him over, filling her. He lay over her, propped on his elbows, head hanging down as he recovered.

“Stay,” Lily whispered as Sam went to move. 

“I don’t wanna, hey, why the tears?” he asked concerned as he looked at her.

“That was,”

_ What you wanted. Please tell me I didn't hurt you the way I think your husband did. Please tell me that it was good for you. That what I did wasn't a mistake. _

“Beautiful,” Lily finished, and Sam let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. “I’ve never felt like that before, like I was flying.”

“So, I did okay then?” Sam asked slowly.

“Better than okay,” Lily smiled at him. “Thank you for making me fly, Sam.”

Moving them so that Lily’s head rested on his chest, Sam pulled the blankets up around them. “You’re very welcome,” he said, his long fingers stroking her arm. “But for now, you've worn me out. Close your eyes, we got stuff to do tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning as this chapter contains a torture scene. If this is not your thing, please skip this chapter.

Sam pulled the hatchback to a stop under some trees, half way between the road and the single story house they were about to visit. Sam stood behind Lily, trying to knock snow off his boots as Lily knocked on the door. The door opened as far as the chain would allow, an elderly woman’s face appearing in the gap. “Hi Diane,” Lily smiled.

“Oh, Lily, I, I wasn't expecting you. Now really _isn't_ a good time,” Diane said nervously, glancing over her shoulder.

“Mommy?” A little girl’s face appeared in the crack near Diane’s knees.

“Shay! Oh baby!” Lily said, squatting down to the child’s height. Reaching out to touch the child, said, “Mommy’s missed you so much.” “Hold on,” Diane said, closing the door. They heard the sound of the chain being slipped back and the door opened wide. The little girl leapt into Lily’s arms and Lily lifted her, hugging her tightly. “Hey, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Shay, Diane, this is Sam. Sam, this is Diane and Shay.”

“This really isn't a good time, Lily,” Diane said, again looking over her shoulder.

“Oh, I disagree. This is a perfectly good time.” A man appeared behind Diane, gun in hand.

“Zach?” Lily asked disbelievingly, holding Shay tighter to her as the sound of a gun cocking hit her ears. Both Sam and Lily turned to see one of the men from the cabin aiming his gun straight at Sam's head.

“Give the girl a gold star,” Zach mocked. “Why don't you and Mr Winchester come in. We have some,” he waved the gun in a circular motion in the air, “things to discuss.” Shay buried her face into her mother’s neck as they made their way into the kitchen at the back of the house. “Diane, you can sit over there,” Zach said gesturing towards a chair in the corner of the room. “Mr Winchester, I'm afraid your knees will have to be your chair for now.”

Sam got on his knees, the man behind him pushing his gun into the back of Sam's neck as he said, “Hands on your head.” Sam felt the cold metal of handcuffs, closed his eyes as they snapped shut.

Lily stood holding Shay, whispering to her daughter that this would all be okay and to keep her eyes closed.

“So, _wife_ ,” Zach said derisively, “how was your little sojourn out in the wilderness?” Zach sighed when Lily just stared at him. “Your adventure out to that cabin?”

“It was okay,” Lily said quietly.

“I'm sorry, what was that,” Zach mocked again, holding his hand up to his ear.

“I said it was okay,” Lily replied dryly, slightly louder, closer to her normal speaking voice.

“No need to yell, I'm right here,” Zach said.

“Zach -” Sam's jaw clenched and Diane whispered “No!” fingers on her lips as they watched Zach backhand Lily across her face, splitting Lily's lip.

“You will speak when I permit you!” Zach growled.

“Please, not in front of Shay,” Lily whispered. Zach studied her for a moment.

“Fine. For now, anyway.”

Lily put Shay on the ground and knelt down in front of her. “Baby, I want you to take Miss Piggles and go play in the front room, okay? The big people need to talk. Can you do that for me?” Lily watched as her daughter clutched her doll tighter, turning before she left the room to look at mother again. “It's okay, baby,” Lily encouraged. The little girl nodded once, then left the room.

“Why on earth do you let her play with that damned doll?” Zach snapped. “Oh, I guess it is of no consequence right now,” he said with a sigh. “Lily, be a dear and turn on the stove.” Lily did as instructed, going to the stove and turning on the gas element. “Now,” Zach said when Lily had the stove lit, “ come here, my dear.”

Sam watched as Lily shuffled forward nervously until she stood in front of her husband. “Does your _friend_ here know what you are?” Zach said. Lily flinched, turning her head slightly as Zach trailed his finger down her cheek. “He doesn't, does he? Doesn't know about your branding, telling everyone what you are. What you're good for.”

The man behind Sam pressed the gun harder into Sam's neck as Sam said, “Lily?” Lily looked in his direction, but she couldn't meet Sam's eyes.

“Okay, so now down to business. Where are my discs, Lily?” Zach asked.

“What?” Lily asked, confusion clear on her features.

“My. Discs. Lily! Where did you hide them?”

“I, I don't' know what you're talking about,” Lily replied, still confused.

“Maybe this will help you remember,” Zach said as he grabbed Lily's arm, pulling up her jacket sleeve as he pushed her towards the stove. Lily's scream filled the room as much as the smell of burning flesh.

Sam felt worse than useless. He felt helpless as he watched Zach's knuckles turn white as he held Lily's arm over the flame of the stove. Attempting to stand, he got shoved back down by the man behind him. “Don't even think about it,” the man hissed. Sam shot a look towards Diane, saw tears falling from her eyes. _She feels as helpless as I do_ , he thought.

“Where are they?” Zach gritted out.

“I don't know! Please Zach, _I don't know!_ ” Lily screamed trying to wrench her arm free of her husband’s vice-like grip.

“I guess you really don't,” Zach said nonchalantly as he let go of Lily's arm. Lily fell backwards, her back hitting a cupboard as she held her injured arm, tears streaming from her eyes. “Tell you what. I'll give you until eight o'clock tomorrow night to bring me the discs,” Zach said crouching in front of Lily. “Oh, and just as insurance, I'm going to be taking Diane over there with me.”

“No! Take me!” Sam gritted out. “She's an old lady. Leave her alone.”

“Hmm, let me think about that,” Zach said, standing and looking at Sam. “No.”

“No?” Sam repeated.

“Are you hard of hearing, boy? No. Because I have something much more up your alley. I hope you're patient as you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out what it is.” Zach turned then, kicking Lily hard in her leg. “Curtis, get the old woman, then Shay.”

Curtis aimed the gun at Diane, gestured with it for her to move. Diane stood, tried to straighten her skirt. “Would you look at that! The old biddy pissed herself!” Curtis mocked.

“Rather here than in the car,” Zach said.“C’mon, let's go. Remember, eight o'clock tomorrow, _wife_.” Then they were gone, out the door.

Sam stood coming over to where Lily sat still holding her arm. “Let me see,” he said softly. Sam didn't need her to show him, he could see clearly enough how bad it was. His cuffs rattled as he held out his hands.

“Paperclip. I need a paperclip,” Lily gritted out.

Not sure why she wanted or needed one, Sam went in search of a paperclip, quickly finding one in a drawer in the hall stand. Handing it over, he watched as Lily picked the locks on his cuffs with a trembling hand. Sam ran to the car, driving it up to the house where Lily waited, a child's backpack now in her hand. Lily climbed in, her head swimming. “You're gonna need a computer for these,” she said before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

“What?” Sam snapped into his phone when it wouldn't stop ringing. He'd been pacing around the waiting room in the hospital while Lily was getting her arm seen to.

“And good morning to you too,” Charlie replied sarcastically.

Running his hand down his face, Sam said, “Sorry sis. Bad morning.”

“Well, this might make you feel better. I've just come from the vets. Bones is doing fine, but he'll have to stay where he is for a couple of days.”

“Hell, I'd forgotten about him. Stupid, Sam. Stupid.”

“You sound horrible. Anything I can do?”

 _You're gonna need a computer for these_. “Actually, there is. How soon can you and Dean get up here?”

“Couple of hours. Maybe less if Dean drives. Why?”

“Look, just get here as soon as you can. And bring laptops with CD drives and preferably no WiFi cards if you can.”

“Sam? What's going on?”

“Look, I can't talk right now, but please just trust me on this.”

“Okay. I'll call Dean and we'll be there as soon as we can. Where will you be?”

“I'm at Community General Hospital. I'll explain everything when you get here.”

“On our way.”

\-------------------------

Dean and Charlie walked into the hospital a little over an hour later, spotting Sam pacing like a caged animal. Relief flooded Sam as he embraced his siblings, and he let himself relax, just a little, feeling better knowing that they were here. “Hey, we got here as fast as we could,” Charlie said.

“How is she?” Dean asked.

“I don't know. They won't let me in to see her,” Sam said sadly. “I think they think that I,” he swallowed, “I did _that_ to her.”

“Let me try,” Charlie said. “They might let me ‘cause, you know, girl,” she smiled as she gestured at herself.

“Please. I need to know that she's alright,” Sam said.

Giving Sam’s arm a quick squeeze, Charlie headed to the nurse's station, giving him a thumbs up before following the nurse down the corridor. “He's got the old lady,” Sam said, his gaze on the hall that Charlie had just gone down.

“Crap.”

“I tried to stop it, Dean. I really did. But he had a gun to my head. And I know that's no excuse but -” Sam said hurriedly, tears starting to drip from his eyes.

“Don't. Don't beat yourself up. You did what you could,” Dean said firmly. With a rueful laugh he added, “Hell, I don't think I would've done anything different.”

“You don't know, Dean. You weren't there!” “No, I wasn't. And neither was Charlie. But when she comes back, you're gonna tell us why you need the laptops for.” Dean led Sam to a seat, made his brother sit.

Charlie held up a hand to stop Sam's onslaught of questions that she knew he'd have as she returned to her brothers. “She's fine. Sedated, but fine.”

Sam let out a shaky breath. “Thanks Charlie.”

“Look, there's a hotel half a block from here. Why don't you and Charlie grab some food and a room. I'm gonna talk to the nurse, give her my number for when Lily wakes up. Then you're gonna tell us what's going on,” Dean said.

  
Half an hour later with their lunch finished, the three siblings sat at the table in the hotel room. “So,” Dean starts, “tell us what happened since last night.”

“Lily told me that Zach and Robert get kids in shipping containers from the docks. She'd get as many as she could and take them to Diane who would get them home, wherever home is. Then we go to Diane's this morning and Zach's there with one of the guys I saw at the cabin. And, well,” Sam trailed off, Lily's screams still echoing in his head.

“That's when he burnt her?” Charlie asked softly. Sam nodded his reply, running his hands down his face. “So, she said slowly, “How does a man of the cloth get up to his neck in people trafficking? Or would that be smuggling?”

Dean got up and started pacing, his finger tapping his lips as he did. “He was a mercenary before he became a Pastor. Did two tours in the Middle East. That's probably where he picked up some contacts and tricks.”

“How'd you find that out?” Sam asked.

“Dude, I'm a cop. Plus I have a contact in the Feds. He told me,” Dean said.

“That reminds me, what'd you want the laptops for?”

Sam got up and grabbed the child's backpack, bringing it back to the table as he said, “Lily gave me this before she passed out. I'm assuming these are the discs Zach wanted.”

“Let's find out,” Charlie said, booting up the laptop in front of her.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Dean's phone buzzed, vibrating against the wood surface of the table, make them all jump. “Hello,” Dean answered. “Okay. I'll be there in five,” he added before ending the call.

“Who was that?” Sam asked.

“The hospital. Lily's awake. I'm gonna go get her. You,” Dean pointed at Sam as Sam went to stand, “stay here. I'll be back shortly,” he added before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

“Can you make any sense of these spreadsheets?” Charlie asked, resting her chin on her hand, elbow on the table.

“Nope. It's just a bunch of numbers and letters. It could mean anything,” Sam replied, blowing out a breath. They'd spent the last two hours going through the discs in the backpack, finding that some of them were filled with pictures, mainly headshots, of children, almost like a catalogue. Others had spreadsheets that they couldn't make heads nor tails of.

 

“You're the police, aren't you?” Lily asked as she and Dean made their way out of the hospital. At Dean's nod she asked, “Could you do something for me?”

“If I can,” Dean replied, wondering what she was going to ask.

“Can you,” Lily paused, searching for the right words. “Can you tell Sam thank you. Tell him he was the best chance I ever took.”

“No.” Dean looked at her, saw the tears brimming behind her eyes. Putting a finger to her lips as she was about to speak, Dean said, “You can tell him yourself.” At Lily's confused look he added, “He and Charlie are waiting in the hotel.”

“So you're not going to take me to jail? Or back to Zach?” Lily asked carefully but surprised.

Dean laughed, a deep chuckle like Sam’s. “Heavens no! Zach I can understand, but why would you think that I'd take you to jail?”

“Because Sam said I'd have to go there for a long time,” Lily replied simply.

“Did he now?” Dean said soberly, eyebrow raised. “Let's just ask him,” Dean added as he opened the door to the hotel room.

Sam stood as Lily entered the room. He wanted to go to her, to wrap his arms around her and not let go. _Not the only things I want to do to her_ , he thought. “Sam, a word,” Dean said, nodding his head towards the door.

“How's your arm?” Charlie asked as the men left the room.

“You told her she was going to jail?” Dean rounded on his brother once they were well out of earshot of the room.

“No, well yes, but no,” Sam sighed. At Dean's raised eyebrow he added, “It was before I knew about Zach. She told me she needed money so I asked what for. Then she tells me she's trying to buy her daughter back.”

“And you didn't think to correct yourself?”

“Of course I did Dean! Look -”

Dean raised his hand, cutting Sam off. “She told me to tell you that you were the best chance she ever took. I think she likes you, dude.”

“Yeah, well, I like her back.”

“Good. Now let's go do something about that scuzzy husband of hers.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I give up,” Dean said frustrated, blowing out a long breath and leaning back in his chair. “It’s doing my head in.” They'd spent the last two hours trying to figure out what the spreadsheets meant.

“Your head looks okay to me,” Lily said from her spot on the bed where she'd been watching TV.

Dean chuckled. “I just meant that I can't work out how this spreadsheet works.”

Lily came to stand behind Dean and pointed at a column on the screen. “That's the number from the catalogue. The one next to it is the date and the last one is for the docket thingy number.”

“This is proof!” Charlie said excitedly. “We can take him down through this. Lily, are there any more discs? Or anything like this that we can use against him?”

Lily shrugged. “There might be another bag at Diane's house. I didn't have time to look before.”

“Might be? But didn't you hide it at Diane's?” Sam asked.

“No. Jaxon did. I didn't know it was there until I looked. He said it was for insurance, whatever that is,” Lily said.

“Okay, new plan. I'm gonna call my contact at the Feds, see if we can't get a search warrant or something,” Dean said, picking up his phone. “Charlie, are you good to keep working on this?” Charlie nodded. “You two, go back to the house, oh, and Sam? Keep your phone on.”

\---------------------------

 Late afternoon sun hit Sam's eyes, as he stepped out of the car. “I'll go check the shed, you check the house, okay?” Lily nodded, and he watched as she went inside, wondering how she felt about being back here. She'd been quiet on the drive over, staring out the window, not seeming to be seeing anything.

Walking around to the back of the house, he saw a patch of purple in the snow. Going over, he picked it up. It was a doll, the purple it's dress. The doll’s face had been smashed in, it's hair now framing an empty void. _The girl's doll. Shay’s doll, Miss Piggles._ Sam remembered the little girl who looked so much like her mother hanging on to the doll as she left the room. Remembered the sad smile on Lily's face as the door closed behind the girl.

Moving quickly to the shed, Sam did as thorough a search as he could, not finding any children's backpacks, or anything that held a bunch of discs. He was almost to the door of the house when he realised that he still held the doll. Hurrying to the car, he slipped the doll under the spare tyre in the trunk, deciding that no matter what happened, he would buy Shay a new doll.

Closing the trunk, he nearly jumped as he saw Lily on the opposite side of the car. “I found these,” she said holding up two more children's backpacks. “Dora has discs, puppies has paper,” she said as she lifted each in turn.

“That's awesome!” Sam enthused. “Did you think of that yourself?”

Lily shook her head no. “I'm not that smart. Jaxon did. He was always doing stuff like that to make things easy for me.”

Sam felt a pang of jealousy at her words, wondering what else Jaxon did for her. ‘ _He was nice. He played tea parties with Shay.’ Would you let me play tea parties with your daughter? Would you like me the way I think you liked him if I did?_

“......to go? Sam?” Lily asked.

“Sorry, what?” Sam said as Lily's voice bought him back to reality.

“I asked if you're ready to go,” Lily repeated shrugging. “I don't feel right being here  without Diane.”

“Sure,” Sam smiled. Taking the bags from her, he opened the car door, waited for her to get in before closing it. He put the bags on the back seat before sliding in behind the wheel and aiming the car towards the hotel.

A flicker of movement caught his eye as he drove. Glancing at his passenger, her saw her hand against the window, her head turned as she looked at something they had just passed. Looking in the rear view, Sam saw that they had just driven past a burger joint. _When was the last time she ate?_ “Are you hungry?” Sam asked. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug as her head gave a little nod. “Lily?”

“Yes,” she replied quietly. She looked up a few minutes later as Sam pulled into a car park that surrounded three different fast food outlets. “This isn't the hotel.”

“No, it isn't, but you said you're hungry, so I'm gonna feed you,” Sam replied with a shrug and a smile. “Now, what would you like?”

 _You're a fool, Lily, thinking that you could make it on your own out here in the real world. This is what it's like, having to make choices._ “Can we just go back to the hotel?” she asked quietly as she stared at her hands folded in her lap.

“Are you sure? I don't mind going in, if that's what you're worried about,” Sam said kindly. _It's not, but I can't tell you what it is because I don't have the words for what I'm feeling._ At Lily's nod, Sam pulled the car back out on the road and headed back to the hotel.

 

\----------------

 

Charlie's green eyes met Sam's as he and Lily walked into the hotel room. Sam nodded when Charlie said, “I see you had some luck. Is your arm bothering you?” she added, seeing Lily's vice like grip around her elbow. “Jacket off and let me have a look.”

Letting Charlie lead her to the bed, Lily shrugged out of her jacket as she sat down, holding out her arm for Charlie to inspect. “This must be killing you!” Charlie said as she examined the burn. “Why didn't you say something earlier?”

“It's not so bad,” Lily replied.

“Are you crazy? If I were you, I'd be complaining loudly,” Charlie smiled at her as she started cleaning Lily's wound. “Sam, find the painkillers that Dean bought back.” Sam found the box containing said painkillers in the small kitchen, bringing them and a glass of water over for Lily.

Lily took the two pills Sam offered, washing them down with some of the water as the aroma of hot food hit her nose. “Dinner is served,” Dean said as he entered, two pizza boxes in his hand.

Charlie finished with Lily's wound, throwing the used gauze in the bin and quickly washing her hands before heading over to the table where her brothers sat, already eating. “Come, have some,” Dean said around a mouthful of food, lifting one of the boxes.

Lily went and ate with them at the table. With dinner finished, she sat back on the bed watching TV until the tiredness overtook her and she fell asleep, the others sitting and working at the table.

 

\---------------------------

 

Lily awoke, her arm burning.

“You gotta let her go, dude. Move on.” _Dean's voice,_ she thought, lying in bed listening.

“It's easier said than done, Dean.” _Sam's voice._

“Hey man, it's your life. I'm just saying you got a chance to let her go, do it.”

“I know.” _Stern._

“I get it, dude. It's Jess. I know. But you gotta take that chance, otherwise it won't only be you who kicks your ass.”

The toilet flushed, water running, then the door creaked open. “C'mon guys, let's get back to it.” _Charlie's voice._

Lily drifted back off to sleep listening to the sound of keyboards clacking and mice clicking.

\---------------

 Sam rolled over in bed, finding the opposite side cold. Instantly awake, he looked around, finding Charlie asleep at the table and Dean asleep in the other bed. “Lily?” Sam called quietly, padding to the bathroom, finding it empty. Turning, he saw her bag was gone. “Crap,” he muttered, then louder, “Guys, wake up. Lily's gone.”

“Hmm, what?” Dean said, trying to stifle a yawn as he stretched.

"Lily's gone."

“You sure?” She might've gone for coffee or something,” Charlie suggested.

Hunting around for his boots, Sam said, “Her stuff’s gone. Look, I'm gonna go look for her. And yes Dean, I'll keep my phone handy.”

“Good luck,” Charlie called as the door closed behind Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily awoke with Sam's arm over her. She lay there, enjoying the feel of him next to her for what she believed to be the last time.  _ Just one last taste before I walk away. Jess is one lucky girl, whoever she is.  _ Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent, letting herself remember how gently he'd touched her; like she was like fine china, easily breakable. 

Sam turned and grunted, but didn't wake, as she kissed his forehead. Picking up her shoes and bag, Lily turned, silently thanked the three people in the room, and slipped out of the door.

 

Late morning sunshine warmed Lily's back as she stood across the road from the house that had been both home and prison for so many years. She'd hitched a ride with a truck driver, leaving Sam, Charlie and Dean at least an hours’ drive behind. _It's just a house, Lily. A floor, walls and a roof. Just a house like any other. Just go in and get done what you need to. Remember, it's just a house._ Taking a deep breath, she shouldered her bag and crossed the road.  
  


\----------------

 

_ C'mon, where are you?  _ He'd been searching for over an hour, and Sam was really starting to panic now. He'd checked the hospital, the bus station, two grocery stores and all five of the fast food places within a three blocks of the hotel. Still no Lily.  _ You haven't tried Diane's house, jackass. _ __   
  
Driving like a man possessed, which in a way he supposed he was, Sam made it to Diane's in half the time it had taken previously. “LILY!” he yelled as he got out of the car. He kept calling as he went quickly through the house and around the yard. He'd just finished searching the shed when his phone rang. “Tell me you found her.”   
  
“No such luck,” Charlie replied. “But, I thought you should know that Dean's contact has managed to get warrants for Monroe’s house as well as three warehouses he owns.” Sam trudged through the snow, looking around the yard as he listened to his sister.   
  
“That's awesome, but I gotta call you back,” Sam said distractedly, his eyes having landed on something he missed the day before. Slipping the phone into his pocket, Sam went over to the tree and climbed, using the steps that had been nailed to the trunk. Making it to the landing of the treehouse, Sam's heart sank, finding the small space empty.

Except for the yellow square of paper pinned to the back wall, a red arrow pointing upwards drawn on it in red crayon. The absurdity of it made Sam want to look. Climbing into the treehouse, Sam sat with his back to the back wall and looked up. He didn't see anything. Taking out his phone, he turned on the light, shining it towards the ceiling. And that's when he saw it; the corner of a manila file folder. Someone had put some brown material up to hold the file in place. 

Sam's phone rang as he exited the treehouse, file in hand.Sam opened it, finding more surveillance photos as he answered. 

“Any luck yet?” Charlie asked.

“Not so far. I've checked the usual haunts with no luck. I came to Diane's on the off chance -”

“Diane? Not Diane Wellard?”

“I don't know. Didn't Dean say that the truck was registered to her though. Why?”

“Diane Wellard is Robert Barton’s mother.”

 

\---------------

 

Walking into the hotel room, he tossed the file he'd found in the treehouse on the table. “What the hell is going on? And where the  _ hell  _ is Lily?” Sam asked rhetorically as he paced the room, hands running through his hair.

“I'm not sure,” Charlie said, flicking through the file Sam had just tossed on the table.

“Oh good, you're here,” Dean said coming in a minute later. Leaning over Charlie's shoulder, Dean eyed the pictures in the folder. “Where'd these come from?”

“Treehouse at Diane's house,” Sam supplied still pacing.

“The same one who was helping Lily?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded as Charlie put in, “And who also happens to be Barton’s mother.”

“You're kidding!” Dean said incredulously, running his hands down his face.

“Wish I was,” Charlie replied sombrely.

“Does Lily know?” Dean directed at Sam. “I mean you were there.”

“I don't think she does. Lily greeted her like an old friend.”

“So let me get this straight,” Charlie started as Dean's phone rang. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, putting his phone on speaker. 

“Hey, it's me. You're girl walked into Monroe’s house about ten minutes ago,” the man on the phone said.

“Can you keep her there until we make it-” Dean was cut off by the sound of an explosion emanating through the tinny speaker. Dean looked at Sam, Sam's face seeming to have lost all colour. “Hey, you okay? What was that?” Dean yelled into the phone. The distant wail of sirens could be heard.

“The house…just, oh my…explosion….” the man said between coughs.

“Slow down. What happened?” Dean ordered into the phone, but the line was already disconnected.

 

\------------------------------

 

Emergency vehicles littered the street for several blocks either side of what used to be a two storey house, now nothing but a half burnt out shell of what it should be. Smoke still rose from the dying embers. Paramedics were going door to door, making sure the people in the neighbouring houses were safe. Police tape made a weak barrier around the house.

Sam was out of the car and running before Dean had even put the handbrake on.

“You can't go in there,” a uniformed officer said, putting his hand on Sam's chest as Sam tried to push past. “It's not safe.” But Sam was having none of it. He needed to see for himself. 

Dean's hand on Sam's shoulder as Dean said, “He's with me,” and flashed his shield. The officer stood back as Dean and Sam crossed under the police tape.

“Dean!” Dean turned, looking around for who had called his name. The man waved from the back of an ambulance.

“Wait here,” Dean said to Sam before going and speaking with the man, returning a couple of minutes later.

“She didn't come out, did she?” Sam asked as he stared at the remains of the house.

Dean followed his brother's line of sight, taking in the wreckage of what was left of the residence. “No, she didn't.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge THANK YOU to everyone who's read this - you guys are awesome! :) 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING domestic violence, name calling and attempted rape.
> 
> (Also, I threw a paragraph in that will start off another story with Jo and Dean. It's not essential to this story, nor will this story be essential to Jo and Dean's.)

_Sick bastard. I'm going to kill him! I'm gonna rip his heart out and feed it to him. I'm gonna -_

Sam's thoughts were cut off as a couple of paramedics ran towards the house pushing a gurney, arriving just as a firefighter exited the house, a limp body in his arms.

“C'mon, we'll follow them,” Dean said as the gurney was loaded into the ambulance.

 

\---------------------

 

“Charlie?” Lily asked surprised as Charlie entered the hospital room, a blonde woman Lily had never seen before with her.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Charlie smiled back.

“Got another head swear,” Lily said, pointing at her head. “But the doctor said I should be okay.” Lily's brows knitted before she said, “Did Bones die? Is that why you're here?”

“No! No, not at all,” Charlie rushed to reassure Lily. Coming to sit on the edge of the bed, Charlie took Lily's hands in her own. “Lily, this is my friend Jo. I've asked her to help draw up your divorce papers.”

Lily looked over at the newcomer still standing in the doorway; taking in the other woman's blonde hair and the brown eyes that didn't seem to miss a thing. “Hello,” Lily said quietly looking down at the short sleeved hospital gown she wore. “I would've dressed better if -”

“Don't worry about it,” Jo said, pulling up a chair next to the bed. “From what I hear, you're very lucky to be alive. You don't remember the house exploding?” she added at Lily's confused look.

Charlie's phone rang, and she excused herself from the room. Lily shook her head and said, “No, not really. I'd gone there thinking that Shay might be there. Then there was a loud boom like thunder but louder. The next thing I know I'm here.” Lily gestured around her.

“Does that hurt?” Jo asked as she pointed to the burn on Lily's arm.

Shrugging, Lily shook her head. “Not really.”

“Can you tell me how it happened?” Jo asked again.

Lily stared down, picking at stray thread on the blanket as she explained, finishing with “Are you gonna take me to jail now?”

Stunned, Jo replied, “Is that what Zach told you?”

“No. Sam did,” Lily said as the door crashed open, bouncing off the wall. “ZACH!” she cried as Jo stood.

“You're not supp -” Jo was cut off by the punch that landed on her left eye, knocking her backwards. Zach grabbed a handful of Jo’s hair before she fell and shoved her across the room. Jo hit the wall and slumped down.

“YOU BITCH!” Zach exclaimed, rounding on Lily who sat frozen on the bed. “YOU TROUBLE MAKING LITTLE SLUT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” he spat as his fist landed on Lily's jaw, knocking her off the bed. “Couldn't keep your mouth shut,” he said as he straddled her, his hand going around her throat. “Gonna teach you a lesson.”

Lily felt something sting her hip as her head bounced on the floor, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. Her fingers clawed at the hand squeezing her throat as she tried to move her head from side to side. Another blow landed on the side of her face as her vision started to blur. “No,” Lily managed to croak.

From somewhere in the distance, Lily heard someone yelling for Dean.

 

\-----------------------

 

“DEAN!” Charlie screamed, backing away from the door as she whispered to the child in her arms not to look.

Sam made it there first, saw Lily's now broken pink cotton underwear on the floor.“Don't touch her,” Sam growled from behind clenched teeth as he pulled Zach back by the collar of his shirt, turning him and landing a blow to the bully’s face. Then another. And another.

Coughing caught Sam's attention, and he looked over to see Lily now had herself upright, a hand around her throat, eyes wide with fear. Dean entered as Sam unceremoniously dropped Zach on the floor.

Lily skittered backwards until her back hit the wall, shaking her head no as Sam reached out a hand towards her. Too late, he realised that he'd scared her. _Good one Sammy._

“Zachary Monroe, I am placing you under arrest for assault, attempted rape, attempted murder, resisting arrest and anything else any of the other Alphabet Soupers decide to throw at you,” Dean said as he zipped up Zach's pants before cuffing his hands behind his back.

Jo groaned from her sprawled position on the floor. Dean went to her, helped her up. “You okay?” he asked, taking Jo’s chin in his hand, looking her over. Jo nodded in response.

Going back to Zach, Dean lifted the man awkwardly to his feet. “You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be granted to you,” Dean's voice trailed off as he walked down the hall.

“Momma!” Shay cried as she ran in, going straight to her mother's embrace. Lily's dam broke then, burying her face in her daughter's shoulder as she sobbed; big heaving sobs that shook her entire body.

The hand on his shoulder had him looking up from his crouched position. “You should go get cleaned up,” Charlie whispered in his ear as she pointed at blood stained hand. “Might be better that you're not here right now.” Sam nodded before he backed out of the room.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Closing the door as quietly as she could, Charlie waited for the lock to snick shut before she turned around and jumped. “Don't do that!” she exclaimed, her hand on her chest. “Especially after today.” Charlie inclined her head towards the room behind her.

“How is she?” Sam said, looking apologetic as he handed her a styrofoam cup of coffee. Charlie nodded her thanks as they say in the chairs just across from Lily's room.

“Good. Sedated. Jo took Shay for something to eat when the doctor came. Don't worry,” Charlie said raising her hand as her brother went to speak. “I stayed with her the whole time. They're going to do another head scan tomorrow, just to be sure there's no bleeding on her brain or anything.”

“What's gonna happen with Shay?” Sam asked carefully.

“I'm taking her for tonight.” At Sam's questioning look, she added, “I think Dean went out to celebrate and I figured you'd be here. Besides, I'm picking up Bones on my way home, so that might make things a little easier.”

“For you or her?”

“Both, probably,” Charlie chuckled. Sobering, she turned in her seat to face him. “Sam,” she paused, looking for the right words, her eyes searching his.

At his sister’s expression, he said, “Don't worry, I don't plan on getting too close unless she asks.” He pulled a book from his backpack, held it up for Charlie to see.

“Ooh, is that the latest James Patterson one?”

Sam nodded. “And yes, you can have it once I finish it.”

Charlie stood, dropped a kiss on Sam's forehead. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Sam smiled back, watching as his sister left. Once Charlie was gone, Sam slipped quietly into Lily's room. He took the chair from the side of the bed, looking down at Lily's tear stained face. He quashed the urge to brush her hair behind her ear; instead taking the chair to the furthest corner of the room, sat down, opened his book and began to read.

 

\-------------------------

 

Some old rock song that she couldn't place sounded out from the aging jukebox as Jo entered the bar. Spotting the man she was looking for sitting on a stool at the bar, she made her way over to him. “Mind if I sit?” she asked gesturing at the seat next to his.

He looked over, shrugged. “It's a free country. Nice glasses, by the way.”

Touching the oversized sunglasses self consciously, Jo sat and held up two fingers to the bartender, waving her hand between herself and the man next to her. She waited until the bartender had poured their shots and left before she spoke. “I hear you're the toast of the town.”

“Meaning?” he said before downing his shot, not looking at her.

“Meaning that you took down a people trafficking ring singlehandedly.” Jo grimaced as the bourbon burnt her throat.

He chuckled ruefully. “Not singlehanded. It was Lily who broke the case.”

Jo shrugged. “But it was you who took Monroe in, as well as Senator Barton. From what I hear each was blaming the other for the whole sordid mess. And that isn't mentioning that you found that old lady too.”

“‘That old lady’, as you so eloquently put it, is also looking at jail time.” He answered, still not looking at her.

“What? Why?” Jo asked, surprised.

He chuckled ruefully again. “She was taking the kids that Lily gave her and selling them for herself.” He chanced a glance at Jo and seeing her confused expression added, “She hadn't realised how ruthless Monroe was until she saw him burn Lily's arm.”

He held up his hand for the barkeep, ordering a beer for himself and a white wine for Jo. “Let's go sit at a booth and you can tell me why you're really here,” he said once their drinks had been served.

 

\---------------

 

Her throat hurt.

It took her a minute to remember where she was. _Hospital. You're in the hospital. And Zach is in jail._ Memories of the previous day came flooding back as she reached for the plastic cup on the nightstand. 

The muted clatter of plastic against linoleum made her jump. Throwing back the covers to clean up the spilt water, she jumped again as a familiar voice said, “Here, let me.”

 _Sam? But you shouldn't be here! You should be with Jess and Bones._ She watched as Sam crept forward, hands out in surrender. With deliberate movements, Sam took the box of tissues from the nightstand, knelt and mopped up the spill. He refilled the cup and held it out. 

Being careful not to touch his hand, she took the the cup, drinking greedily. “More?” Sam asked, and Lily shook her head no. He took the cup from her, putting it back on the nightstand before he slowly backed up to the chair he'd been occupying. Lily watched as he rested an ankle on his opposite knee, opened his book and started reading. Kept watching him for a minute longer before her eyes became to heavy to keep open.

 

\------------------------

 

Lily's feet ached. She'd spent the day shopping with Charlie after Charlie had arrived at the hospital that morning, insisting that she and Shay could do with a whole new wardrobe. Which was true. Most of their stuff had gone up in flames when the house exploded.

“What is this place?” Lily asked as Charlie pulled to a stop outside a quaint looking single storey cottage house on a tree lined street.

“It's where you and Shay will be staying. At least until you can get back on your feet.” The front door opened as Charlie spoke and Bones came bounding out, jumping up on the side of the car.

“This is Sam's house?” Lily asked incredulously, the surprise evident on her face. Charlie smiled and nodded her reply. “We can't stay here,” Lily said quietly.

Picking up on the tone of sadness in her voice, Charlie asked, “Why ever not?”

“I, we, I don't wanna upset Jess,” Lily said, fumbling her words as she stared at her hands folded in her lap. Charlie studied Lily for long minute before she got out of the car. The car door closing made Lily jump.

Half expecting Charlie to open up her door and drag her out, Lily looked up to find that Charlie was nowhere near the car. Instead, she gone up to the front door of the house, Bones sitting next to her as she scratched his head.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Sam standing in the doorway. He had one shoulder leaning against the frame, hands buried in his jeans pockets. Lily averted her gaze as both Sam and Charlie looked towards the car.

The door opening a minute later made Lily jump again. “Slight change of plans. Shay, would you like to come with me to buy some dinner? Sam wants to talk to your mom for a few minutes,” Charlie said, leaning in the open door.

“Can I go with Miss Charlie, Momma?” Shay asked from the back seat.

Sighing, Lily said, “I guess.” A sense of dread filled her as Lily got out of the car. Butterflies filled her stomach as she walked up to the front door, the urge to run increasing with each step she took.

“Please, come in,” Sam said, standing back to let Lily pass, closing the door quietly behind him.

Lily didn't look up from where she was crouched on the floor, giving Bones a tummy rub. “We can't stay here Sam.”

“Because of Jess?” he asked softly, and she nodded. “Lily,” he sighed, running his hands down his face. “She died a long time ago.” _And I've been living with memory of her for the last five years, expecting things to change when I know they won't. They can't. But you've changed that for me, Lily._

Looking up, Lily met Sam's eyes for the first time in what seemed like an age. “I'm so sorry, I didn't -”

Raising his hand, Sam said, “I know you didn't. I never told you. Which kinda brings me to my next question. How _do_ you know about her?”

Shrugging, Lily focused her attention back on Bones. “I heard you and Dean talking.”

 _You gotta let her go, dude. Move on. I get it, dude. It's Jess. I know. But you gotta take that chance, otherwise it won't only be you who kicks your ass._ Dean's voice in Sam's head as he remembered the conversation. He'd thought that Lily had been asleep; hadn't realized that she'd heard any of it. 

Sam slid down the wall, legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He watched her for a minute before he said, “I'm not asking you for anything, if that's what you think this is.  And you won't be a prisoner here,” he added quickly at her sharp look.

Movement caught Lily's attention, and she watched as Sam got up and went to a bowl on the hall stand before returning a minute later. _Keys,_ Lily realized when he slid them across the floor. 

“Your own set of keys, so you can come and go as you please. There's a park about a block from here that has play equipment if you wanted to take Shay.”

Lily opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, unsure of what to say. _How do I say thank you for all this? Two words just don't seem like enough. This is all just…too much. There's no way I could even start to repay anyone._

“.....princess stuff.” Sam's words as well as the knock on the front door pulled Lily from her thoughts.

“No, don't get up,” Charlie said sarcastically as she entered, her arms laden down with bags. “Ugh, typical male,” she dramatized.

Shay gasped, staring in awe as Sam stood, taking some of the bags from his sister. “You're very big.”

“Shay!” Lily admonished.

“No, it's okay,” Sam said. “I am very big. And you're,” he smiled as he touched his finger to the girl’s nose, “very smart.” Pleased when the girl smiled back. “So, what did you girls get for dinner?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fairy tale that's read in this chapter is Sleeping Beauty.

“Not hungry?”

Lily looked up from her seat at Sam's kitchen table, her eyes meeting questioning hazel ones. “No, not really,” she lied, looking down at the heap of fried chicken on her plate. In truth she was hungry, but with her throat sore and half her face swollen, she found eating difficult.

“How about I show you girls around then? I just hope you like your room.” Sam aimed his last comment at Shay who looked up at him with wide eyes.

“I have a room?” Shay squeaked, her surprised face a mirror image of her mother's sitting next to her.

Sam smiled, dimples showing as he revelled in the girl's enthusiasm. Nodding, he said, “Yep. Cmon, you can tell me if you like it or not.” Sam got up from his chair as Lily helped Shay down from hers.

Leading the way, Sam opened a door off the hallway, walking in ahead of them and standing off to the side, holding his breath as he watched their reactions.

A single bed with a princess bedspread and matching pillowcase was flanked by two chests of drawers, one either side of the bed. A reading lamp sat on one of the chest of drawers, a picture book of fairy tales next to the lamp. The window had pink curtains, matching the small canopy over the head of the bed.

“Look Momma,” Shay whispered loudly. “It's just like the ones in the junk! It even has dollies!”

“You can play with them, if you want. They're yours.” Sam gestured at the two dolls on the bed that he had bought.

“Can I Momma?” Shay’s eyes pleading at her mother. Lily nodded, unable to make her voice work.

Sam touched Lily's arm gently as Shay went to play with the dolls. Without saying anything, he stepped out of the room and opened a door on the opposite side of the hall. “And this is where you can sleep.”

Lily stopped in the doorway, taking in the double bed with its white pillows and navy blue bedspread. “But….this is your room,” Lily said slowly, her voice thick with emotion.

“I've got a mattress in my study I can use. Like I said, I'm not asking you for anything. And you're welcome to stay as long as you want.”

Lily opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that she couldn't take his room away from him. That he hadn't had to have gone to so much effort to make his spare room up for Shay. That this was all just... _too much._ But she didn't say any of that.

Instead she burst into tears as Dean trilled, “Hi honey, I'm home.” Hearing crying, Dean found Sam trying to comfort Lily, his big arms awkward around her as she leant her head against his chest, sobbing into her hands. “Was it something I said?”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Sitting on Sam's back porch, Lily watched as the sky changed from dark orange to violet as the sun sank below the horizon. “Momma?” Lily turned, seeing her daughter stand in the doorway, doll in one arm and rubbing her eye with her little fist. “You read me?” Shay said with a yawn.

“I can't tonight baby. All your books were in the house and the house isn't there anymore,” Lily said sadly.

Shay went back inside, returning a minute later. “This one,” she said holding out the book of fairy tales.

Flipping through the pages, Lily said, “I'll try.” Lily followed her daughter into the house, pulling the blanket up over her before settling next to her on the bed.

Something tickled Lily's neck. Looking down she saw Shay staring at the bruises there. “Daddy hurt you again.” A statement.

“That's not for you to worry about,” kissing her daughter’s head. “You ready?” At Shay’s nod, Lily started. “Long ago there was a K, a Kinin-g,” Lily said, trying to pronounce the unfamiliar word.

“King.” Shay and Lily both looked up to find Sam leaning against the door frame.

“King,” Lily said, returning her attention to the book. “And qw, qwe qwee-”

“Queen.”

“You're so smart, you read it then,” Lily huffed, frustrated with herself as she held out the book.

Kneeling at the end of the bed, Sam took the book and began to read. “Long ago there lived a King and Queen who said every day, If only we had a child!” But for a long time they had none.

“One day as the Queen was bathing in a spring and dreaming of a child, a frog crept out of the water and said to her, “Your wish shall be fulfilled. Before a year has passed you shall bring a daughter into the world.””

Soft snores met his ears and he looked up to find both of them fast asleep. Putting the book down, he slipped Lily's shoes off before putting a blanket over her. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the two sleeping females, a smile on his face as he pulled the door over. Today had gone better than he had expected.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a big THANK YOU to all of you who have stuck with this story. You guys rock!! :D
> 
> Triggers for occasional swearing.

It took her a full minute before Lily remembered where she was. _Sam's house._ The smell of freshly brewed coffee having roused her from sleep, Lily got up and padded quietly out of the room, leaving her daughter asleep. She stopped at the end of the hall, finding Sam reading at the kitchen table.

_Bless me Father for my impure thoughts._ Lily had thought he looked good in jeans and a button down flannel shirt, but seeing him now, sitting at the table in a suit and tie took her breath away.

“Did I wake you?” Sam asked, not looking up from the sheet of paper he'd been reading.

The question made Lily jump. “N-no,” she stammered.

“Want some coffee?”

“Please.”

He got up, talking as he filled a mug for her and set it on the table. “Charlie called. She said that Jo’s just about done with your paperwork. All you need to do is sign it, then she'll take it before a judge to get a rush on it.”

“‘A rush on it’,” Lily repeated slowly, sitting and picking up the mug as Sam took his place at the table.

“Yeah. The judge will make it official without you having to do the whole separation thing.”

“‘Separation thing’,” Lily repeated again.

“For your divorce,” Sam said patiently. “So you won't have to be married to that -” Sam cut himself off before he said what he really thought. “So you won't be married.”

“No.” Lily shook her head vehemently. “No, I won't do it. I can't.” Legs shaking beneath her she stood, staring at a spot on the tabletop. “Thank you for letting us stay, but we should be going.”

“What? Why?” Sam asked, confused. “You can't seriously want to stay with him?”

Fishing the keys Sam had given her from her pocket, she laid them on the table. “We won't bother you anymore.”

Angry and confused, Sam stood, crowding her in, making Lily step back until her back hit the counter. “You are **_not_** a bother to me,” he growled, hands either side of her on the countertop, pinning her in.

“Look,” he breathed out as he felt her trembling underneath him. “I have to go to work. Just, just promise me you'll be here when I get back tonight.”

“O-okay,” she whispered.

Sam stepped back, letting out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, afraid that she'd say no. But she didn't. _Points for scaring her into submission, bro._

“Lily, I-” Sam stopped as he saw her jump, wrapping her arms around herself. “You're welcome to whatever's here. Food. TV. But we'll talk when I get back, okay?” he said softly, kindly.

Going to kiss her head, Sam stopped himself, not wanting to frighten her. _Again_. “I'll be back around six,” he said instead, before picking up his briefcase and heading out the door.

\----------------------------------

Half expecting his house to be in darkness, Sam was pleasantly surprised to find the front light on when he pulled into his driveway.

Finding Lily in the kitchen, Sam said, “You're still here,” his tone one of relief. “And you cooked.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I thought,” Lily started, shaking her head. “I'll get rid of it.”

“No!” Lily looked up to see a horrified expression on his face. “It smells too good to just throw it away. Besides,” he added with a smile, “I'm starving. I missed lunch,” he chuckled, feeling sheepish.

  
“That was delicious,” Sam announced as he finished his dinner, leaning back in his chair. “Leave those,” he added as Lily got up and started to clear away the used dishes. “I'll do them. You go get Shay into bed and then you and I need to talk.”

With the dishes loaded in the dishwasher and the table cleared, Sam stopped outside Shay’s door and listened to Lily telling the girl a story before grabbing a box from his briefcase and heading to the lounge.

Dread filled Lily as she quietly closed the bedroom door. She didn't want to talk to Sam about Zach. Didn't want to talk about divorce, _whatever that is._ But she knew she had to.

Sam was pacing when Lily entered the room. _Uh oh. This is bad. Really bad._ “Uh, Sam?”

He turned at the sound of her voice, a relieved smile spreading across his face, revealing his dimples. “Please, sit,” he said gesturing to the couch. Lily sat, smoothing the skirt of her dress. “May I?” Sam gestured again, and Lily nodded.

Turning her head to look back down the hall, Lily wished that Bones was out here and not in the room with Shay. Turning back, she found Sam's jaw clenched, a hardness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. “S-Sam?” she asked cautiously, not daring to look at him while she squirmed in her seat.

“That…. _bastard_ should be shot.” Although Sam spoke softly, Lily could hear the menace in his voice. Too late Lily realised that Sam was staring at the bruises on her neck and started to lift her hand to cover them, only for her hand to be covered by Sam's big, warm one. “He shouldn't have done that,” Sam said, his voice still soft.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Lily said, “Doesn't matter.”

“Of course it matters. _You_ matter Lily,” his brows furrowing in concern as he spoke.

“Don't do this Sam,” Lily said as she stared at her lap.

“Don't -” Sam was cut off by banging on the front door. Huffing out a grunt, he went and opened the door, finding Dean and another uniformed officer standing on the front porch. “Dean?” Seeing his brother’s stance, added with a sigh, “This isn't a social call, is it?”

“‘Fraid not. She here?” Dean asked as he stood to his full height.  
“What's the charge?” Sam asked, feeling defeated and annoyed and just plain frustrated.

“Go wait by the car.” Dean's comment aimed at the officer behind him, but his eyes held Sam's. Sam gave a slight tilt of his head once the officer made it to the car. Dean sighed. “Look, I don't like this any better than you, but I got both Monroe and Barton saying that she assaulted them.”

“You've gotta be kidding!” Sam scoffed. “Dean, you saw what he did to her in the hospital!”

“Dean?” Dean winced as he saw the darkening bruises on her face and neck. Looking past Dean, Lily sighed as she saw the cruiser parked on the road. “You're taking me to jail, aren't you?”

“If there were any other way,” Dean trailed off, wishing he was anywhere else but here doing this crappy job.

“There is,” Sam said. “Don't take her. We both know that this is crap.”

“It's fine, Sam.” Her voice had a hardness that made Sam look at her. “You said this would happen,” she shrugged. “Can I at least say goodbye to Shay before you take me? I promise I won't run.”

Dean nodded, running his hand down his face. Lily thought he'd aged ten years in the time he'd been on the porch. “Okay. Five minutes.”

Tears burnt her eyes as she made her way to the bedroom where her daughter slept peacefully. Bones lifted his head from where he lay on the end of the bed. Kneeling next to the bed, Lily's hand hovered over Shay’s smaller, splayed one. “She's everything to me, ya know,” Lily said quietly as her tears fell sloppily down her face.

“I know.”

“She'll wonder where I am in the morning.” A sniffle. “She'll be scared if it's just you and her.”

“I'll get Charlie to be here.”

Giving Bones a scratch on the head, she said, “You gotta look after them too, okay boy?” Bones thumped his tail on the bed twice as Lily bent and kissed her daughter's forehead. Sam stepped back into the hallway as Lily came out, closing the door quietly. “Sam,” she said, her eyes searching his as her mind tried to find the words she wanted to say.

He smiled down at her, his own eyes starting to burn. “No thanks needed,” he said before following her back to the front door.

“Told ya I wouldn't run,” Lily said, trying to make her tone light and failing. She turned so her back was to Dean, hands behind her back and her gaze on the floor near her feet. The metal felt cold against her wrists.

Dean spoke as he cuffed her. “Lily Monroe, I am placing you under arrest for assault.” Throwing Sam an apologetic look, Dean led Lily down to the cruiser and put her in the backseat before getting in the front passenger’s side.

Sam stood on the sidewalk, fists clenched at his sides as he watched the cruiser drive away until it turned a corner and was out sight. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialled a number.  
“I need your help,” he said once the phone was answered.

\-----------------------------

The cruiser had the faint odour of burgers and furniture polish. She turned, looking back at Sam standing on the footpath. _He looks as helpless as I feel_ , she thought. The cruiser rounded a corner, and Sam was gone.

_Maybe this is just all a bad dream and I'll wake up in the basement._ But the weight of Sam's hand on hers not half an hour earlier told her different. The intensity she'd seen in his eyes hadn't been a dream, bad or otherwise.

Looking around she found the driver’s eyes in the rear view mirror. _I think I know those eyes._ Feeling unsettled, Lily forced her gaze out the window and tried to take in her surroundings. “How far is it Dean?”

Dean, who had been doing something on his phone, looked up. “Hey, this isn't the way to the precinct,” he exclaimed just before the driver reached across and pushed a taser into Dean's neck.

“DEAN!” Lily screamed from the back seat. Dean sat slumped in his seat, body twitching. “What did you do to him?” she aimed angrily at the driver. _Please don't be dead, please Dean, Sam will kill me, so please don't be dead._

“I knocked him out for a bit, just so you and I can have a little fun,” the uniform replied as he lifted the taser for Lily to see. _Zot zot zot._ Blue lines of electricity crackled between the two points. The uniform chuckled as he saw her face pale. “Yep, gonna have me some fun.”

Thoughts of Shay and Sam and Bones ran through her head as she started to form a plan. “Okay.”

\--------------------------------

“‘Okay’?” the uniform scoffed in surprise.

“That's what I said, but I want two things in return.”

“Oh yeah?” uniform asked as he turned off into what Lily thought was a small abandoned airport. “And what would they be?”

“Don't use that thing on me,” she shivered. “I'll do whatever you want, but I hate those things.”

“And number two?” uniform asked as he parked the cruiser and looked at her in the rear view mirror.

“Let me have a few minutes alone with Dean.” _Please let him agree to this. Please, please, please._

“What? Unconscious guys do it for ya or something?”

_Or something._ “Do you agree?” Lily sighed.

Uniform was quiet for moment. Then he said with a shrug, “Sure, why not,” before he got out of the car. Lily watched as he leaned across the front seat and dragged Dean across until he was sitting behind the wheel, securing Dean's hands to the wheel with cable ties. Then he opened her door. He pushed her roughly against the trunk of the car after she managed to scramble out.

Lily was about to protest when she heard a click, and then one of her wrists was free. Uniform turned her and an instant later the metal was back on the freed wrist. She looked down to see her wrists now cuffed in front of her. “Thank you,” she said as politely as she could manage.

“You've got five minutes with Mister Comatose. You leave this car and you'll have more to worry about than a taser,” uniform warned before striding off towards one of the buildings.

The passenger’s seat was still warm from where Dean had been sitting. “Dean?” No response. “I'm sorry about this,” she apologised as she patted down his jacket, checking his pockets. Nothing.

_PING!_ Lily saw light emanate on the footwell floor. _Bingo!_ she thought as she retrieved the phone. _I hope this works._ Never having used a smartphone, Lily hoped that Dean's was the same as his brother's. Sam had let her watch while he used his phone few times, and now she hoped that she'd picked up enough to be able to use Dean's.

Pressing the home button, the dark screen lit up. The pictures on the screen were different from Sam's phone, but a few were the same. Lily looked up and glanced around. Still no uniform. Selecting the phone icon, a list with a star at the top popped up. She found Sam's name near the top and pressed.

“What, Dean?” Sam sounded annoyed.

“It's me. Dean's not awake right now.”

“Lily?” Sam asked, surprise evident in his voice. “Where are you? Where's Dean?”

“I don't know. Looks like an airport. Dean's tied to the steering wheel.” Lily words came out in a quiet rush. “I have to go, he's coming back. You need to come and help Dean.”

“Lily? Lily!” she heard Sam call through the speaker just before she disconnected.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to all of you reading this.
> 
> Trigger warnings for bullying and death. (If you've been reading this, you should be able to kinda get where I'm going :) )

Disconnecting from his sister, Sam lent back against his front door, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes. He was still leaning against it when someone knocked on the opposite side, making him jump. His jaw clenched when he saw the man on the other side. _Curtis._ “You've got some nerve,” Sam hissed as he pushed the other man back against the outside brick wall.

The man put his hands up in surrender even as he let Sam push him around. “I think Dean’s in trouble,” the man huffed out, his breath leaving him as he hit the wall.

Sam’s grip tightened on the man's jacket. “Why the _hell_ would I believe you?” Sam spat as he fought to control his temper. “And how the hell do you know Dean?”

“Look, my name is Cass Novak. I'm a Fed. Check my inside coat pocket.” Cass pointed. Sam found the credentials, studied them for a minute before getting Cass to recite his badge number.

“Okay, let's say I believe you. You still haven't told me how you know Dean. Or why you think he's in trouble.”

“Because Monroe's walking around at the moment, and he has a tendency to hold a grudge.”

Questions raced through Sam's mind as he took in what Cass said. He swallowed. “You think Zach will try to kill Dean?”

“You saw what he did to Lily. What do you think?” Cass shot back.

“Why come to me with this?” Sam asked as he let go of Cass, taking a step back.

Straightening his coat, Cass replied simply, “Because Lily trusts you,” just as Sam's phone started to ring.

Annoyed at the intrusion and frustrated that he couldn't do anything, Sam snapped into the phone. “What, Dean?”

“It's me. Dean's not awake right now.”

“Lily?” Sam put the phone on speaker. “Where are you? Where's Dean?”

“I don't know. Looks like an airport. Dean's tied to the steering wheel.” Lily’s whispering voice sounded tinny through the speaker. “I have to go, he's coming back. You need to come and help Dean.”

“Lily? Lily!” Looking up from his phone, Sam found Cass had his phone to his ear.

“Yeah, I need a location on that number.” A pause, and then “Right. Thanks,” Cass spoke into the phone. Then to Sam he added, “I wouldn't normally do this, but do you want in?”

 

\----------------------

 The phone slipped into Dean's jacket pocket just as Mister Uniform pulled Lily from the cruiser. Unable to gain her balance, Lily fell awkwardly to the ground. “Get up,” uniform growled, his fingers digging into her bicep as he dragged her upwards. A light rain started to fall as Uniform pulled her along by the cuff chain.

Lily's feet slipped on the damp ground as she was unceremoniously pulled along. Up ahead, she could see at least half a dozen large buildings. _Think, Lily, think! Something,_ anything _, to stop him taking you in there. Because if you go in there, you_ **won't** _be coming back out._ Then it came to her. “Before we get started, do you think I could use the bathroom?” she asked, nearly running into him when he stopped and turned to look down at her.

“Go behind that tree over there,” he said, gesturing to a nearby tree. “You've got one minute.” _Play nice, Lily, and you'll have more of a chance of getting away._ Giving him what she hoped was a small, thankful smile, Lily headed in the direction he'd pointed.

A twig crunched under Lily's foot as she made her to the specified tree, the small amount of moonlight barely enough for her to see by. Without looking back, Lily moved as quietly and quickly as she could, and made her deeper into the woods.

 ------------------------------

Red and blue light reflected off the wet bonnet of the car in a flashing rotation as Cass weaved his way through the traffic. “She likes you, you know.” It was the first he had spoken since they'd left Sam's house. At Sam's questioning look, Cass added, “I saw the way she looked at you at the farmhouse. Before all the…. _unpleasantness.”_

“You were _spying_ on us?” Sam's voice was a mixture of suspicion and surprise.

“No! No, nothing like that!” Cass hurried to reassure Sam. “I just watched from when you pulled up at the house. Lily seemed,” Castiel paused, looking for the right word. He shrugged. “It's the closest to happy that I've seen her since she had her baby.”

Sam stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond. A long minute of silence filled the car before Cass spoke again. “Her father was a drunk who sold her to Monroe two weeks before her tenth birthday. She married him about a year later. The rest I'm sure you've figured out on your own.”

Lily had told Sam as much, but he sat, listening as Cass drove. “What about her mother?” Sam asked when Cass didn't speak. “Brothers? Sisters?”

“Only child. Her mother died when she was eight from allegedly falling down the stairs. Thing is, they lived in a single story house with no basement.” Turning onto a dirt track Cass asked, “Can you shoot?”

Sam took in what Cass had said. _She died from a fall down the stairs in a house that didn't have any stairs._

“Yes,” Sam replied emphatically as Cass pulled the car to a stop.

“There's a box under your seat. You can use the gun that's in there, but only fire if you're fired upon. And for God’s sake, try not to kill Monroe.”

 -----------------------

Low hanging branches tangled in Lily's hair while dead twigs and sticks scraped her legs as she ran deeper into the dense woods. She could barely make out where she was going, the trees blocking most of the little moonlight that shone between the clouds. _Please don't let him hear me, please don't let him hear me,_ repeated in her head like a mantra.

 --------------------

Cass stopped as muted conversation hit his ears. Motioning to Sam, both men inched quietly through the trees, finding a place where they could watch and not be seen.

“Gone? What do you mean she's gone?” Zach spat in the uniform’s face.

The uniformed man looked at the ground. “Well, I, um -”

“You um what?” Zach mocked, now standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

“She wanted the bathroom, so I told her her to go behind the tree.” Sam had to strain to hear the cop's words, his voice muffled by the patter of rain on dry leaves.

Cass and Sam watched in horror as Zach pulled a gun from the back waistband of his pants, aimed it carelessly, and shot the cop in the knee. The cop went down with a howl, holding his now nonexistent knee.

“That bitch has more lives than a cat and you let her go to the little girls’ room!” Zach crouched in front of the cop. “I don't pay for incompetence.” He enunciated his words carefully.

“I, I'm sorry,” the cop sobbed, his hands clutched uselessly around his leg just above where his kneecap should've been.

“At least tell me that that detective isn't running around loose too,” Zach said as stood, stretching his body to his full height.

“He, he's tied. In the car, over there.” The cop winced, tears falling sloppily down his face as he pointed a bloodied hand in the direction of the cruiser.

“Well, that's _something_ I suppose.” Zach took a step back, raised the gun, and shot the cop right between his eyes. Using his hands like a megaphone, he yelled into the night, “HEY SLUT! DADDY’S HOME!”

 ----------------------

_No! No no no no no no!_ Lily started to tremble as Zach's voice pierced the almost silent night. _Please don't let Dean be dead. Please God, if you have any mercy at all, please don't let Dean be dead._

\-----------------------

“I need to help my brother,” Sam whispered urgently as they watched Zach walk off.

Fishing in his pocket, Cass pulled out a small pocket knife. “Just in case,” he said, passing the knife to Sam. “Stay behind me.” Cass headed over, pausing to check on the now deceased officer before striding off.

\-----------------------

Zach walked slowly, taking his time as he yelled out into the night. “I know you're out there. You should've listened, Lily. You know there are consequences for disobedience.” Hearing a rustle off in the trees, Zach stopped, listened. “It's time for your medicine,” he called, then whispered more to himself than anything else, “I am _so_ gonna enjoy this.”

\---------------------------

Lily felt like she'd been walking in circles for hours, even though it had been much less than that. “So this is how it ends,” Lily muttered under her breath. She knew now that there was no getting away from Zach. That he would always find her, one way or another. And he would make her pay. _The price of disobedience._

_\----------------------------------_

Stirring in his seat, Dean tried to move his hands and found he couldn't. His neck ached horribly, like he'd slept wrong for hours. As his eyes opened, they focused on his hands, cable tied to the steering wheel. _But I wasn't driving,_ he thought. _I was -_ the memory came back to him in a rush. He'd gotten a text from Cass telling him that someone had let Monroe walk. Then getting shot in the neck with something. _A taser?_

A noise off to the back left of the car had him trying to looking around. Pain exploded in his neck and shoulder as he did, and he closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and gripped the wheel to fight against it.

“Dean?”

The familiar voice had Dean opening his eyes. “Sam? How did -”

“Long story,” Sam replied as started sawing at one of the cable ties that held Dean's hands. “You doing okay?”

Dean shrugged, sending another wave of pain up through his shoulder and neck. “I think so. Where's Mulligan?” Managing to free Dean's other hand, Sam helped his brother out of the car.

“Dead,” Cass replied as he came up to the car and helped Dean to stand. “Can you walk?” Taking a tentative step, Dean nodded. “Then let's go. I don't want him to find Lily.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS for domestic abuse, violence, PTSD, name calling and swearing. 
> 
> And again, thank you guys for reading.

Leaning her back against a tree, Lily closed her eyes and thought of Shay; pictured her daughter asleep on the bed with the princess bedspread, Bones curled up near her feet. _I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye. Sam is a good man. I'm sure he will take good care of you. And Dean and Charlie too. They'll all look after you. Maybe one day, Sam will tell you about how we made a snowman. Maybe he'll make one with you. I'm just sorry I won't be there to share it with you._

“Bitch.” The word, filled with venom, was said at the same time that Lily felt a knife against her throat and a hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back against the tree. “Is he here?”

“Wh-who?” Lily managed to choke out as the knife blade pressed into the flesh of her throat.

The backhand caught Lily by surprise, nearly toppling her over. “‘Wh-who?’” Zach mimicked. “Who do you think, whore? That Winchester character of course.” The next backhand did knock her to the ground. “Is that why you went to that cabin? To meet that giant?”

From her spot on the ground, Lily lifted her cuffed hands, palms outwards as she pleaded. “No, Zach, I promise I didn't.”

“DON’T LIE TO ME, BITCH!” Zach yelled, his voice echoing around the open space as he grabbed the cuffs and pulled her roughly to her feet. “Just how long have you been fucking him?” He spat in her face, smirking inwardly as his wife flinched at the cuss. “Huh?”

“I haven't! Zach please, I swear I have-” The punch to her gut made her knees buckle. Caught between the tree and Zach, she fell awkwardly forward into him.

“Aww, would you look at that,” Zach mocked as Lily put her hand on his chest, trying to right herself. “You still want me.”

Forcing her gaze upward, Lily met Zach's eyes. _Please Sam, please have gotten Dean help. Or what I'm doing now would be for nothing._ “Of course I do,” she mumbled quietly, seeing a flash of surprise cross his face.

“There, that wasn't so hard now, was it,” Zach said soothingly, stroking his knuckles down her cheek.

“Can I,” Lily started, feeling dirtier by the minute even as she looked up at him through her lashes and took hold of his hand. “Can I make it up to you?” _Please, please let Dean be okay._

“Oh yeah, that's the stuff,” Zach sighed as Lily sucked on his fingers. “There's a good ARGH!” Zach screamed in pain as Lily's teeth penetrated his skin. Lily ducked as Zach's fist came flying at her, and she used her shoulder to ram his stomach, knocking him off balance before making a run for it.

What had been a light drizzle was fast becoming a steady downpour. Lily's feet, clad only in basic flat shoes that gave her no traction, skidded on the damp ground. Water dripped into her eyes as she ran, blurring her vision.

A sudden, searing pain in her leg had her sprawled on the ground. She hadn't heard the gunshot, but she certainly felt it. Getting to her hands and knees, Lily screamed in agony as a foot pressed down on her injured leg. Her mind swam as the pressure on her leg intensified. Then everything went black.

\----------------

Rage, red and hot turned to ice in his veins as Sam saw Lily slump to the ground, her scream still echoing around his head. “Hey asshole,” he called, striding out from his hiding place.

Zach saw Sam emerge from behind a cluster of trees. In a flash, he had Lily up against him, using her as a shield. “You can't have her. She's mine, Winchester. I own her! She belongs to me!”

“No, she doesn't,” Sam started, holding his hands out to the sides. “Lily,” Sam stressed her name, trying to humanise her to the monster holding her, “doesn't belong to anyone.” Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw his brother making his way back through the trees.

Time seemed to both slow down and speed up at the same time for Sam as he watched Zach push the barrel of the gun against Lily’s head. Saw Zach’s finger tighten on the trigger.

Lily's hand knocked Zach's wrist as he fired, the shot skimming her head. Snow fell from a branch as the bullet hit.

“BITCH!” Zach muttered as Lily fought with him; her hand still clamped around his wrist as he let go of her neck, trying to push her to the ground.

Turning so that she was now face to face with her husband, Lily spat, “I hate you!” Keeping her grip on his wrist, Lily bought her other hand up, her fingers tightening on the one Zach still had on the trigger. The gun fired.

\-----------------------

“Lily?” Zach asked, confused just before he slumped to the ground. Her grip still tight on his hands, Lily went down with him.

Big arms were around her, fingers prying her hands from the gun. Her body shook and her leg burned. She saw Zach lying on the ground as she was moved backwards, away from her prone husband. “Zach!” Lily screamed, her voice filling with panic. “Zach, get up!”

Struggling against the arms that held her, Lily kept screaming even as Cass and Dean came out from behind the trees. Dean checked for a pulse on Zach's neck before looking at Cass across the body, giving his head a little shake no.

Sirens wailed, coming closer.

Managing to free herself of the arms that held her, Lily hobbled as fast as she could over to where Zach lay, taking off her jacket as she did; balling it up and pressing it onto Zach's stomach. “Zach, wake up! You gotta wake up!” she cried softly.

Cass put his hand gently on her shoulder, tried to coax her away as Dean went over to Sam, who stood looking helpless. “It's shock, dude. She's in shock.”

An ambulance pulled in behind three police cruisers, flashing red and blue lights giving the scene a surreal feel.

\--------------------

The smell of antiseptic and disinfectant permeated the waiting room. “Dude,” Dean started as he took a seat next to his brother. “I think I've spent more time in hospitals in this past week since, like, ever.” Dean chuckled. “She still in surgery?”

Nodding his head, Sam mumbled “Sorry Dean,” as he slumped down in his chair.

“Don't be.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Dean leant his head back and closed his eyes. “Just so you know, she wasn't there. As far as anyone knows, it was a deal gone wrong.”

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him. “Then how do you explain Lily's injuries?” Curiosity piqued with suspicion.

“Drive by shooting.”

“Dean-”

“It's done, Sam,” Dean said firmly. “She's a free woman."


End file.
